King of Killers
by EndJoeArmstrong
Summary: Thomas Guillaume Polnareff, son of that Frenchman back in Stardust Crusaders (and Vento Aureo), is now dealing with beings from religion and myths, along with Issei Hyoudou. Speaking of sons, another one of DIO’s children has rose into power, which has a stand and a sacred gear. Yep, a stand and a sacred gear. (undergoing rewrites! 2/7 chapters rewritten)
1. 0: Weirder Than Bites The Dust

**Before everything else:**

This is a crossover fanfiction between mostly Highschool DxD and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. There contains spoilers for DxD and Parts 3-6 of JoJo, you have been warned. I recommend watching seasons 1-4 of DxD and reading the manga of JoJo if you haven't.

Another crossover with another series might happen along throughout the story, keep that in mind.

Enjoy the ride.

 **0 - o - 0 - o - 0**

In another town near Morioh, known as Kuoh, a man of French origin is currently walking around a park. It's currently early 2017.

You may know his father as Jean Pierre Polnareff, but this man, is named, **Thomas Guillaume Polnareff.**

He isn't a stranger to the supernatural phenomenon that is, stands. He has witnessed many events, even the battle between Yoshikage Kira, and Josuke Higashikata.

After the battle, Polnareff has been educated about the existence of stands, with the help of Hayato Kawajiri, and Jotaro Kujo himself.

A while later, he awakens his stand, having inherited similar abilities to his father.

That was a thing that happened 10 years ago, right now, Polnareff's about to learn more about the world of the supernatural, a lot more.

While walking around the park, Polnareff saw one of his classmates and acquaintances, Issei Hyoudou. Issei for him is kind of like the perverted friend that you have, he's the one who's the most likely to crack a perverted joke or something around that area.

Being a pervert, which is a well known fact across the school, has prevented Issei, and his friends, who are collectively known as the 'Pervert Trio', to lay their hands on any person of opposite gender, whatsoever, which is their goal basically as perverts.

Which shocked Polnareff, because what's happening right now, is that, Issei is with a girl!

 _So what he was saying about a new girlfriend during class wasn't bullshit…_ Polnareff thought.

The next thing that happened, is that the girl suddenly transformed into a being with edgy clothing along with black wings, which is also known as a fallen angel. None of the two know this fact yet.

Then, the girl subsequently stabbed Issei on the spot using.. bright glowing white spears, also known as light spears.

The girl would have turned to Polnareff and killed him along with Issei for being a witness, if not for the fact that he possesses a stand.

Polnareff, instead of calling for help and ringing the cops, he has decided to turn around, and ignore what just happened, as he knows that dealing with the supernatural is a pile of shit.

In a change of heart, Polnareff's body went a full 180 and sprinted to Issei's body, he examined his vital signs, checking his pulse, breathing, all those stuff.

Unfortunately, things aren't looking very good for Issei, since his vital signs are already gone.

"This man is now dead, this is a dead man beside me." Polnareff concluded, he reached for his phone to call the authorities until..

A red magical circle with details that resembled Satanism suddenly appeared from the ground near Polnareff and Issei. What came next from the circle is a familiar figure that Polnareff, and especially Issei knew.

Rias Gremory, the most popular student of the entire school, there hasn't been any known student in the school that hasn't fallen for Rias. With Polnareff, he sees her as more of a senior than anything else really.

Polnareff isn't a flirt, unlike his father.

"Oh, it looks like I was too late." Rias said looked at the corpse of Issei. Polnareff raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Too late? What do you mean?" Polnareff asked in confusion as his eyes narrowed down on her.

"Thomas Guillaume Polnareff, the valedictorian of the class huh?" Rias recognized Polnareff. He has also quite the brains, passing through most subjects with ease. His only major difficulty is Japanese.

"Yes, I am, now tell me what's going on. You have Issei which suddenly got fucked over by a girl who suddenly transformed into some dipshit with black wings. You then have you, who suddenly teleported here using that.. magic circle thing." Polnareff's voice raised for each sentence he said.

"Calm down Polnareff, I'll explain everything to you soon afterwards. Right now, I need Issei." Rias reassured Polnareff, which didn't help all that much.

"You sound like one of the cops that just arrived to a crime scene." Polnareff said with a disagreeing tone.

"I promise this, I'll explain what's going on soon afterwards." Rias walked to Issei's side and then brought out something, a chess piece, a pawn chess piece in particular.

 _Okay, what's the significance of that chess piece? Or Issei really?_ Polnareff thought to himself.

"So you were the one who called me." Rias muttered to Issei.

The chess piece then started glowing a red light, after a few seconds the glowing chess piece disappeared from Rias' hand.

"What did you do?" Polnareff asked Rias.

"Not now, I'm bringing Issei back so I can heal him, mind if you come to the old school building tomorrow after classes? I'll explain everything to you after classes." Rias said as she carried Issei's body with her arms, another satanic circle appeared behind her.

"The Occult Research Club? Hopefully I don't turn into some ritual thing." Polnareff said.

"Don't worry, we don't do those kinds of stuff." Rias said to Polnareff.

"Oh, okay then." Polnareff said as he looked at the magic circle behind her.

"Thank you, I'll be going now." Rias turned and walked over the circle, then vanished along with Issei being carried with her arms.

And that occurrence topped the battle between Kira and Josuke as being the weirdest thing that has happened in Polnareff's life.

Polnareff slowly started walking back home, glancing to his back to the aftermath of that encounter.

 _Satanism.. black winged girl with glowing white spears.. A senior with devil-ish powers.. Issei dying in front of me.. must be the work of an enemy stand.. actually I don't know._ Polnareff thought to himself as he tries deducing what just happened today.

He concluded that visiting the old school building tomorrow is where the answer is.

But right now, Polnareff is comparing this event to what happened in Morioh 10 years ago.

What's weirder? Highschool pervert gets fucked by a girl with black wings using light spears or, man with hand fetish gets overrun by an ambulance while fending off 2 Joestars and a few stand users?

Polnareff sighs on the way home.

 **0 - o - 0 - o - 0**

 **Author's Notes:**

Welcome to my first ever fanfiction, for the new readers, expect more bullshit things along the road, as for the old readers, enjoy the rewrites of this chapter up until the 6th one.

My schedule's very inconsistent, I have other things to do you know, but expect a chapter every month or so.

Hope you enjoyed, feedback's nice.


	2. 1: Fallen Angels Can Screw Right Off

Polnareff didn't get enough sleep last night.

He spent too much time reading on about Christianity, Satanism, myths surrounding angels and devils. Fuck, he even spent **3 hours** reading about the book of Revelations, and he still thinks he isn't thinking about this too much.

Before going to bed though, he saw a figure through the window which suddenly went away after looking at it directly, he had to have his stand activated throughout the night while being asleep.

Anyways, while Polnareff is walking to school, he saw Issei with his friends, the Pervert Trio assembled. This surprised Polnareff, well, who wouldn't be? Especially if you just witnessed Issei getting killed yesterday.

Polnareff reserved his questions for later as he walked into class normally.

 **0 - o - 0 - o - 0**

Issei is all confused about everyone not knowing who Amano Yuma is, who is Issei's 'girlfriend', and of course, that girl who murdered him yesterday.

He asked everyone around him about her, but they all gave him weird looks.

"Issei, who is Amano Yuma that you're talking about?" His friend, Motohama said.

With that, he went into class depressingly. Issei got desperate enough that he asked his classmates if they saw him walk around with a girl named Amano Yuma.

Everyone just shook their head and thought that Issei probably just had a really convincing lucid dream, he then went to Polnareff to ask the same thing.

"Did you saw me with a girl named Amano Yuma?" Issei asked Polnareff.

Polnareff just stared at Issei for a while until Issei dismissed him soon afterwards, not wanting to deal with people staring at him for asking them such questions.

Although, Polnareff looked like he had something to say to Issei unlike everyone else, but Issei just brushed it off and continued through the day, saddened.

Tough life for a pervert like Issei.

 **0 - o - 0 - o - 0**

 _Girl with you yesterday named Amano Yuma? You mean that same girl who killed you yesterday? I want to ask you the same thing but I don't feel it's right to do so._ Polnareff thought after conversing with Issei.

After classes had ended, Polnareff headed straight into the old school building where the Occult Research Club is situated at, so his questions can now be answered.

Knocking at the front door, he is greeted upon by Yuuto Kiba, one of the most of the most popular students in the entire high school.

Kiba's looks and gentleness are major factors in his fame, the women of the school adore him, while the men are very jealous.

Polnareff sees Kiba as a fine man, he isn't jealous of his popularity since he understands the reasons behind it, although he raised an eyebrow upon seeing him inside the old school building. _It's pretty weird for Kiba to be in such a place._

"Oh hi there, Yuuto Kiba, what are you doing in here?" Polnareff immediately asked him.

"Rias-senpai will answer all of your questions later on, don't worry about it." Kiba replied with a smile.

"Rias Gremory? Okay then." Polnareff followed Kiba inside the building.

 _So what does Kiba have to do with Rias here? That's another question_. Polnareff thought to himself.

After arriving into the clubroom, Polnareff notices the details of the room, how one side has a large magic circle labelled on the floor, how the all of the furniture and design of the room have looks from the Victorian era, and most notable of all, how there's a bathroom at the corner.

He then notices someone sitting on one of the couches, he recognizes her to be Koneko Toujou, mascot of the school, another popular student, first year compared to Issei, Kiba and Polnareff being a second year.

 _Kiba, Rias, and now Koneko? Alright then._ Polnareff just nods his head with that thought.

He sits down on a couch near Koneko, who looks at him while drinking juice on a tetra pack.

"Hello, this is Polnareff, Koneko-chan." Kiba introduced Polnareff to Koneko.

"Uh, hello there." Polnareff waved his hand weakly at her. Koneko just stared at him more while sipping her juice.

 _What is someone like him, doing in here?_ Koneko asked herself as she observed him.

Polnareff starts hearing sounds coming out of the shower from the side of the room, he glances at it and notices that the door is open, but the curtains aren't.

"What are you looking at?" Koneko asks him.

"Nothing, pretty weird to have a shower here." Polnareff said as he looks at the shower more.

One, two figures appear behind the curtains, He blinks as he sees the curtains open and quickly looked away from the shower.

 _Damn it, what kind of clubroom has a shower inside?_ Polnareff said to himself.

One of them comes out of the shower, in uniform fortunately, and Polnareff recognized her immediately.

"You are.." Polnareff searches through his mind for the name. "Akeno Himejima, nice to meet you. So you're the one Buchou is looking for." She introduces herself as Rias comes out of the shower next, in uniform too.

If you noticed, everyone in the clubroom at the moment has some sort of a high status in school. Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, and Rias having the looks and popularity, and Polnareff, with his high intellect and academic performance being able to get valedictorian status.

Don't ask about Issei though when he comes in.

"Oh, you're finally here." Rias smiles at Polnareff.

"Just as you asked." He said.

"You're the valedictorian of your level right?" Akeno asks, Polnareff nods to affirm her question.

Kiba mutters something about Polnareff helping him with studies one time.

"Okay, let's get to the point." Rias sits down on a chair. "You're here since you want answers on what happened yesterday, am I correct?"

"Correct" Polnareff replies.

"Alright, let me ask you this, do you know anything about the supernatural?" Rias asked.

 _Should I tell her about my stand?_ Polnareff thought, as he hasn't really used his stand much ever since moving out of Morioh. And speaking of Morioh, he also thought about his friends who are also stand users.

"I did research last night." He decided to tell them about his activity after encountering Issei and Rias, the research that made him sleep at 2 AM. He continued to talk about them, devils, angels, etc. Kiba sits next to Koneko to listen to Polnareff.

"Hm, your sources are accurate but there's a lot of missing information." Rias stands up and sits right next to Polnareff. Akeno serves everyone tea.

"Let me tell you about this.." Rias goes on to tell Polnareff a history lesson about the supernatural, great war during however long ago, most of their kind dying out, the evil piece system, the good stuff. She hasn't revealed to him that they're devils though.

"Oh, this will sound a whole lot of bullshit if not for me witnessing what happened yesterday." Polnareff sipped his tea.

"About yesterday, I used an evil piece on Issei to revive him." Rias said.

Polnareff began piecing things together. "Wait, since you said that the evil pieces were invented to essentially turn humans into devils.. and that the pieces were given to the high class devils… that means.."

"Yes, I am a high class devil myself, I am the heiress of the Gremory clan, one of the surviving families of the war, and this is my peerage, which means we're all devils, including Issei." Everyone stood up and suddenly wings started sprouting behind everyone's backs. Polnareff got taken aback by this revelation.

 _Nice wings, but I have my own surprises as well._ Polnareff thought.

"I still have one more question though, why did you tell me all of these, instead of just, erasing my memory while I was asleep?" He asked.

"Unlike most people, you have something that prevents us from doing so, we'll talk more about this tomorrow when Issei comes in too." Rias said.

"Oh, alright then, which means I'm gonna come over here again." Polnareff said.

 _Oh shit, does she know that I have a stand? Has she somehow sensed that I'm a stand user? I'm pretty sure that's the case._ He thought when Rias said about 'something' that he has.

"Correct, I'll let Kiba bring Issei here tomorrow." Rias looked at Kiba.

"Alright then Buchou." Kiba responded.

"Well, that's enough for today, I'll digest whatever things I've learned today and come back tomorrow for more, I'm gonna go now." Polnareff stood up and headed for the door.

"If you need us, you can come by anytime." Rias said while smiling at Polnareff.

"Alright then, see ya." Polnareff exits the old school building, and then starts walking back home.

He saw Issei walking on opposite side of the road, with a melancholic look on his face.

 _So we walk on the same road back home._ Polnareff thought.

He was thinking of crossing the street to have a talk with Issei.

Well that doesn't matter at all now that suddenly, a fallen angel appeared behind Issei. He immediately noticed the angel behind him and started running away, but was quickly disabled from doing so after the fallen angel threw a light spear through his stomach.

How unlucky do you have to be to be stabbed and nearly die by your supposed girlfriend,then have everyone's memories about said girlfriend around you get lost, and then have this happen to you?

He fell to his knees, one of his arms on his wound, but still conscious.

"You're still standing huh? I guess one light spear wasn't enough to take you down." The fallen angel said to him, then he threw another light spear through Issei's lower abdomen this time.

This sparked a fire in Polnareff, the same fire that his father had when he joined the Stardust Crusaders many years ago.

He doesn't confront the big bullies in school, as he doesn't want to waste his time dealing with them. But this fallen angel is worse than the big bullies, a lot worse, it's kind of obvious to see why.

 _This is a different one, this man, a fallen angel I suppose, is alot more driven to killing Issei than the woman before. He might actually die before Rias comes here to save him again._ Polnareff thought.

He ran and crossed the road to confront the fallen angel before he was able to throw a third spear. Issei collapsed on the floor therefore losing consciousness.

"Oi oi oi oi oi, the hell are you trying to do?" Polnareff said to the angel.

"Hmph, you have the audacity to confront me like this. Turn around and ig—" The fallen angel got cut off by Polnareff saying,

"Oh fuck off with that speech of yours, I usually yawn at those who give off speeches like that."

"You don't know how to mind your own business huh? Well then you can join the devil behind you." The fallen angel said and threw a light spear at Polnareff.

 _Good, I expected him to do this anyways, now his attention is on me and not Issei._ Polnareff thought.

" **THE KILLERS!** " His stand appeared in front of me and blocked the light spear from hitting me.

Polnareff's stand looks like a skeleton with traffic enforcer outfit, everything from the stand is colored silver. There's a sheath for a nonexistent sword on the right side of the stand.

"Impossible!" The fallen angel threw another one at him, which served fruitless as his stand blocked it again.

 _The spears don't do much, but they heat up my skin like you touch a hot mug anywhere except its handle._ Polnareff thought.

"Impossible my ass! My stand here can do much worse, go ahead The Killers!" He started running towards the fallen angel to land a punch on him.

"Don't get too cocky boy!" He threw two light spears at Polnareff, again, fruitless, but this did annoy him as he started to sweat from the heat being transferred from the light spears.

"You're the cocky asshole here for attacking me like that!" His stand then punched the fallen angel very hard, he flew through the air with his wings but Polnareff's other ability disabled him from that. The fallen angel got a feeling of restraint in his muscles as he crash landed to the ground.

His other ability other than to punch very fast and hard is to restrain the muscles of an individual upon contact.

The fallen angel tried standing up but the restraining effect is still in effect so it doesn't do him any good.

"Wh-what, how?" He asked, surprised that he cannot stand up with his muscles all restrained from moving around.

"Don't ask me how. You thought you were gonna screw me over with those spears, but I'm not a devil like him." Polnareff walked towards the fallen angel, hands in his pockets just to show intimidation and to look cool.

The fallen angel then managed to stand right back up again.

"I guess fallen angels like you can resist my ability much more effectively, I'll take note of that." Polnareff made a mental note about this.

"You're gonna pay for this!" The fallen angel started charging at him with a light spear in his right hand but Polnareff punched him in the face with his stand before he was able to stab him.

"I'll pay you with cash, no problem with that, but I'm guessing you want me to pay with my life, nah, sorry, not for sale." He said as the fallen angel's restraints wore off.

"Polnareff!" He heard the voice of Rias Gremory from behind, he and the fallen angel stopped and turned to her.

"About time you came, I was just about to screw up this fallen angel over here." He pointed at the fallen angel behind him.

"You can stop that now Polnareff, hello fallen angel." Rias saw the angel lying on the ground attempting to stand up.

"My name is Rias Gremory, and I apologize for the commotion he caused." She looked at Polnareff.

"But please do not try laying a finger upon Issei, the one you just attacked, or else I won't hesitate attacking you as well." Rias warned the fallen angel.

"So the boy's part of your household then? Which means this town is under your household's protection, I suggest not letting him run wild free as people like me might want to have a piece of him." The fallen angel said while looking at Issei.

"Thank you, since this town is under my protection, if you get in our way, then you will surely feel our power." Rias acknowledged his suggestion.

"Same to you, heiress to the House of Gremory, my name is Dohnaseek. I hope next time, we won't cross paths again, and you there boy, mind your own business next time." The fallen angel spreads his wings.

"Mind my own business?" That last sentence ticked Polnareff off, he brought out his stand and punched the fallen angel just before he can leave.

"Polnareff! That was unnecessary!" Rias shouts at him.

"Dohnaseek was it? I'm sorry but I can't let myself ignore such atrocity happen within my sights to someone I know. I don't know what happened between you and Issei, but without a reasonable explanation, I would not feel any remorse killing you as well. Now fuck off." Polnareff unrestrained Dohnaseek after his speech.

"Hmph, you've crossed a line, boy, be prepared." The fallen angel spread his wings once more, then vanished with a white light from above.

"Polnareff…" Rias looks at him with surprise.

"I guess my sense of justice is similar to my father." He muttered

"Your father?" She asked, curious at what Polnareff said.

"My mom told me stories of my father when I was a child. One of his friends also came to my home a few years ago to confirm those." He recalled.

"I'm interested in hearing those stories." Rias said, now curious to him and his backstory.

"Sure, I'll share them with the club tomorrow." Polnareff said.

"Also, that 'something' that I said a while ago, I was talking about your stand." She said to Polnareff, his eyes suddenly shot up when he heard the word 'stand'.

"So you did know about me being a stand user." He relaxed a bit, as his hypothesis just got confirmed.

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow, but for now, you can rest, I'll be bringing Issei back to his home. See you tomorrow." Rias started carrying Issei's body with her arms into a magic circle she created.

She smiled at Polnareff before teleporting away.

 _Life really just got interesting._ Polnareff thought, before going home.

After arriving home, he gets a call from an old friend of him, who's the surprising uncle of his father's friend, Josuke Higashikata. The family tree in the Joestar bloodline is complicated, don't ask.

"Heyo Polnareff, how's life there?" Josuke asked him.

"Fine so far, I think." He decided not to tell him about the recent events for now.

"Good, I'll be going to Florida for a short while, to help Jotaro-san with Jolyne's recovery." Josuke said.

"Jolyne's recovery? From what?" He asked, as he doesn't know about what happened to Jotaro ever since he left Morioh after middle school, which was 2 years ago.

"Well he told me that he and Jolyne encountered this person named Enrico Pucci, who's a disciple of DIO. They managed to take him down, but Jolyne suffered fatal injuries in the fight. SPW Foundation's preserving her life but she won't last long, so I have to get to them so she can recover quickly." Josuke said, the atmosphere getting colder when 'DIO' was mentioned.

 _So that's what happened to Jotaro._ Polnareff thought.

"Alright then, I wish you good luck with that." He said.

"Thanks Polnareff." Josuke said before ending the call.

The Joestars, they just keep on encountering more and more dangerous foes each generation. Josuke had Kira, who can turn anything into a bomb. Jotaro of course, had DIO himself, with time stopping powers, and recently along with his daughter, they encountered Enrico Pucci with this time, time acceleration. Skipping to Italy, we had Giorno fighting Diavolo with a stand that can.. no it won't be explained.

 _The Joestars really had it rough._ Polnareff thought before going to bed.

 _I'm not a Joestar, at least I won't get dragged into this kind of shit._ He thought before drifting into sleep.

You bet that he **will** be dragged into this kind of shit.

 **0 - o - 0 - o - 0**

Somewhere else in Japan, the author doesn't know Japanese geography that much yet, let's say that. Definitely not in Morioh or Kuoh Town.

There's a huge mansion that houses.. special kinds of beings inside.

There is the Ouroboros Dragon itself, or herself as she wants to be called, she is also known as 'Ophis'.

Up next is the beholder of the Vanishing Dragon himself, Vali Lucifer.

And lastly, the one who owns the mansion, is another one of DIO's children, who's called 'Malbose', after combining the word 'evil' in different languages, at least what he said after deciding that's his name.

"Vali, how do you feel about the new wielder of Ddraig?" Ophis asked about the events that just happened in Kuoh Town.

"I'll wait, as you can see he just got struck down by a fallen angel. Too weak for me." Vali said.

"So they managed to defeat Pucci huh? That's why you should have brought me with you, I could have dealt with them while you get your heaven or whatever my father called it." Malbose said as he read the news from Rikiel.

"So why didn't you join Pucci in the first place anyways?" Ophis asked.

"I tried to, I got lost in Florida though." Malbose recalled.

"So, what are you gonna do now? Didn't you say you were supposed to make your move after Pucci?" Ophis reminded.

"Yeah I am, I am going to make a move, **now**." I stood up from my seat, and revealed my stand and my sacred gear.

"You have two powerful items yes, but it's reckless to suddenly attack the Joestars. Remember, one can stop time briefly, one can negate your attacks, and one can restore anything." Ophis said.

"And that's why you're gonna help me find companions to serve me on my plan on world conquest, my father's original plan upon getting his vampirism. I don't get the whole heaven thing I'll be honest." He faced Ophis.

"What you should do first is get a stone mask and put your face in it." Vali sighed.

"I like the sun you know, and don't even think of getting a Red Stone, that thing's destroyed in the fight with Kars and Joseph long ago." Malbose said.

"So what is your plan?" Ophis asked.

"I have to take down the Joestars first one by one, starting with Josuke Higashikata." Malbose declared.

"Josuke's going to the USA." Vali said.

"What?" Malbose didn't believe what Vali said to him.

"You heard me." Vali brings out a photo of Josuke walking to Tokyo International Airport, along with Koichi Hirose, Okuyasu Nijimura, and Rohan Kishibe.

"Damn it! Well then I should get an army first, and then ambush Josuke when he returns to Japan." Malbose reconsidered his plans.

"Army? Are you saying you're gonna hire people to do the job for you? Why won't you do it yourself?" Vali asked.

"Eh.. I wanna test the water first you know.. um.." Malbose said. He doesn't know how to answer that question properly.

"Whatever, just make sure you know what you are doing." Vali sighed.

Vali left soon afterwards to do whatever he is supposed to be doing. Ophis pulls out a photo of DIO.

"Looking at this photo of DIO inside Jonathan Joestar's body, I just realized, you're also a Joestar technically." Ophis points towards Malbose's back.

"Really?" He didn't believe Ophis a single bit.

"Yeah, here's a mirror to prove it." Ophis brings out another photo, this time it is Malbose's back, revealing the star-shaped birthmark at the back of his neck.

"Oh for god's sake Ophis, stop taking pictures of me." He facepalmed as he saw his own birthmark.

 _Which means I'm also one of them, huh.._ Malbose thought.

 **0 - o - 0 - o - 0**

 **Notes of the Author:**

I have nothing much to say here since all I had to say was already in the last chapter, except for the obvious, "Enjoy this thing that I made.".

Rewrites of chapter 2-3 will be on late February, hopefully.


	3. 2: Finally I Joined The Club

I may have enough sleep last night, but I can't stop thinking about devils, angels, and fallen angels. I'm really interested on knowing more about them but I doubt the internet or even the deep web knows shit about these. I can only know more from Rias at this moment.

While walking towards school, I saw Issei walking with Rias, hand in hand. Everyone's looking very shocked except for Kiba, which I ran towards.

"So Issei's been lucky and unlucky recently." I chuckled.

"Well I guess you can put it like that." Kiba smiled towards the two.

I waved Kiba goodbye as I walked to my classroom. During classes I can see Issei getting pummeled by his Pervert Trio companions. Overall the day has been nothing special, unless you consider everyone murmuring about Issei and Rias special.

After classes I saw Kiba walking towards Issei in class, everyone explodes due to his presence. It's annoying but it's normal in his situation I guess.

"Oh hey Kiba." I waved at him, he waves back.

"What do you want?" Issei asks him.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai." Kiba said.

"So it's time?" I stood up.

"Wait hang on, Polnareff, you too?" Issei looks at me.

"No, but I am going with Kiba over here." I grabbed my bag.

"So what now?" Issei looks at the two of us back and forth.

"I want you to follow me." Kiba said, the class erupts even more. Seriously, my schoolmates are insane, they're now assuming things about Kiba and Issei, and a few of them are also dragging me in.

"Oh no! Kiba-kun's gonna be corrupted by Hyoudou!"

"Kiba-kun! Stay away from that lecherous man!"

"Even Polnareff's joining in? Our hope in humanity is lost." Are some of the things the girls said which annoyed me even more.

"We should go now." I started walking out, Kiba soon followed.

"Oh, uh, okay." Issei then stood up and started following us to the old school building, the Occult Research Club facility, towards the club room.

"Buchou, Issei's here." Kiba calls Rias.

"Please come in."

I open the doors and see Koneko sitting on one of the couches again, Rias and Akeno are nowhere to be seen. After looking around I can hear the sounds coming out of the shower, I sighed and sat down as I recalled the meeting here yesterday.

Issei notices the shower in this room, and stares at it for a while, which isn't surprising. I'm very certain wild fantasies are now running inside his head, but that's not for me to judge.

"Pervert." Koneko mutters at Issei.

Issei looks at her then frowns, then turns back to staring at the shower and possibly trying to x-ray through the curtains to see Rias and Akeno inside.

The curtains of the shower open, and out came Rias and Akeno in their uniforms this time, thank god.

"I'm sorry for taking a shower at this time." Rias smiles at Issei, his eyes widen as he stares at the two women.

"Hello, I'm Akeno Himejima, nice to meet you." Akeno introduces herself.

"H-Hello, I'm Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you as well!!" Issei stumbles with his words, he looks at me next.

"I already talked with them yesterday." I said.

This is now the part where I'm sure Rias will reveal Issei everything he has to know, I might also get more info that I didn't get with our previous meeting through this hopefully I do.

"Okay, so we're done with introductions now. Issei, welcome to the Occult Research Club, as a devil." Rias welcomes Issei into the club.

Everyone sits down on the couches and then looks at Issei, while Akeno serves us tea. A moment of silence passes by, until Rias speaks up.

"Wait what did you mean by those last words?" Issei looks confused.

"I was also confused the first time, don't worry." I said to Issei.

All the explanation and revelation about the whole supernatural world that exists within our human lives is both astonishing and confusing, even now I'm still confused to some of the information.

"Alright, I'll get straight to the point, we are all devils here. Well except for Polnareff, he's a different case" Rias said, Issei looks at her with an expression that probably says 'what the fuck'. He then looks at everyone, including me.

"You look like you don't believe what I said, that's fine." Rias stands up, then continues to explain the supernatural things to Issei that we talked about.

"...Amano Yuma." Rias mentions someone that didn't get discussed with us yesterday. I took notice as I heard that name, Issei gets a more violent reaction to it.

"Can we not talk about that?" Issei said with a tone of anger in his voice.

"It's true that she existed, it looked like she tried erasing evidence from everyone around you, although she was unsuccessful at that." Rias looks at me, Akeno comes in holding a photo. I came into the realization about who Amano Yuma really is coming from the photo, while Issei looks at it in shock.

"So the girl you've been with that also killed you was Amano Yuma huh?" I said, Issei looks at me.

"What do you mean?" Issei asks me.

"I saw the entire scene where she stabs you myself." I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Issei held me with his hands.

"I don't have any evidence on who Amano Yuma is, I suspected the fallen angel you were with was her, but I didn't come into a conclusion. Also you would probably shit your pants if I told you these a little while ago." I explained.

Issei drops me then brings the photo closer to him even more, all while glancing towards me and Rias sometimes.

"Amano Yuma-chan, a fallen angel, just like the one who attacked you yesterday." Rias describes the girl in the picture.

"So why did she kill me?" Issei asked, his voice filled with pain.

"She had a goal to fulfill, and that was to investigate the thing inside you, a Sacred Gear." She said.

"And that is?" And then a long talk about sacred gears began.

It is now revealed that stands and sacred gears are different things. From the discussion, I can only presume that sacred gears are alot harder to get your hands on, unlike a stand in which a special arrow can do it for you.

Issei also managed to awaken his sacred gear with Rias' guidance, albeit he had to channel in his childhood which is Dragon Ball to be able to summon it.

"So that's a sacred gear huh?" I inspected Issei's left arm, now wearing a red gauntlet.

"What the hell is this?!" Issei attempts swatting the gauntlet away from him.

"That's a sacred gear, and it belongs to you." Rias said.

"Once you awaken it, you can use it anywhere, anytime you want." She continues.

"And I thought I'm the only one who has something inside, looks like I'm not alone here now." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" Issei looks at me.

"I have a something called a 'stand', here I'll show you." My stand appears behind me. I then explained the fundamentals and shit about stands, according to Hayato, Jotaro, and the stand users from Morioh.

"They're different from sacred gears, and I highly doubt anyone can have both at the same time." I said.

"Well uh, great stand there Polnareff." Issei stares at my stand, I got bothered by it so I recalled my stand.

"And now Issei, you're now probably asking how you're still alive, right?" Rias asks for confirmation, Issei just nods along.

"So.." Another round of explanations, this time she explains stuff about the chess piece she used on Issei when he was dying.

"Issei, you were reborn as a devil of mine. You are now a servant devil of Rias Gremory, which is me." Rias said.

And now, everyone around me stands up and sprouts their devil wings out of their backs, including Issei. I scratched my head as I'm the only one who doesn't have these.

"Well this is embarrassing for me." I looked around the room in hopes the silence will end soon.

We continued the meeting by reintroducing ourselves. Rias then sends out Issei and the others to hand out pamphlets for the devil summoning thing, which is also a way for him to climb up the devil rankings. It's already nighttime, which is alot more late than a usual day for me.

"Well I gotta go now." I stood up from the couch.

"See you then." Rias wishes me goodbye.

"Also, before I go…" I stopped before the door.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Can I have a club requisition form?" I asked to join the ORC.

"What?" She froze her eyes on me upon hearing what I said.

I told her a pretty vague reason of joining, but the real reason is, I wanna find my father through them. With their demonic powers, is it possible?

My father, Jean Pierre Polnareff is presumed to have died back in 2009 according to the Speedwagon Foundation, but for some reason, I can still feel his presence somewhere in the world, and I wanna know the truth, through Rias Gremory and her peerage.

Also hanging out with them is fun.

After going home and crashing on my bed, I recalled the events that happened surrounding my father and myself.

Jotaro and Jean Pierre along with their peers, went on a trip to Egypt during 1987 to kill DIO, the Joestars' greatest enemy.

In the year 2000, I was born in France. My mom is half-Japanese, half-French, and during 2002, my father told her to move back to her hometown which is Morioh, along with me.

During 2007, weird shit began to happen around Morioh, this is when Jotaro first visited us. My friend Hayato Kawajiri, began to suspect wild shit about his father, which ended up being a serial killer taking upon his father's identity.

I also met Josuke and other stand users Hayato and Jotaro met in Morioh around the same time.

During 2008, my mother remarried to a man I did not like being around with since he was a big asshole. I had to put up with his bullshit until 2017, which I moved out of Morioh as an honor student into Kuoh Town, which is right next to Morioh.

And that's where my highschool life began, and that brings me to this recent events surrounding Issei, and the supernatural.

This world is a fun place to live in.

Florida, USA

After healing Jotaro's daughter, Jolyne, along with her companions, I stayed at Jotaro's home for the rest of the day. I went to the living room and saw him looking at a set of pictures, mostly showing Thomas' father, Jean Pierre Polnareff.

"What are you doing with these pictures?" I asked Jotaro.

"I'm trying to piece up what happened to Polnareff back in Italy, he suddenly lost contact with me back in 2006, six years after Thomas' birth." Jotaro said.

"Can't you just make Mr. Joestar find his whereabouts? I sat down beside Jotaro.

"Gramps is busy practicing hamon again, I can't contact him since he went somewhere else to do it." Jotaro sighed.

"Well that's just great." I also sighed.

"I still have one more lead to follow through with Polnareff's disappearance." He said.

"And that's?"

"He may have encountered Passione, the most powerful gang in Italy right now." Jotaro guessed.

"So are you going to Italy?" I asked.

Jotaro's laptop suddenly got an email, he checks on it. He reads through the email sent by the Speedwagon Foundation.

"Yes, I will be formally meeting with Giorno Giovanna, currently boss of Passione, and also a Joestar, but he is one of the children of DIO."

"WHAT?" I got shocked due to what Jotaro said about Giorno being DIO's son.

"You can ask Koichi about this, I sent him to investigate Giorno himself." He said. I suddenly remembered the time Koichi went to Italy to help Jotaro with something, but I never got details out of it until now.

"Is he an enemy or an ally?" I silently asked him.

"He's an ally according to Koichi, and the Speedwagon Foundation. After Giorno took over Passione, he wiped out the drug trade in Italy and took care of one of the stone mask I was going after himself." Jotaro explained.

"I'm gonna formally meet with him to assist me and the SPW Foundation to track down the remaining influences of DIO, and to monitor stand users around Europe. I'm also gonna use this to ask about where Polnareff has been." He continued.

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"Probably a week." Jotaro said.

"Dad, what's for lunch?" I suddenly heard Jolyne's voice. We all stopped our discussion to check on her. The doorbell rings, and outside is Ermes Costello, one of Jolyne's companions during their fight with Pucci.

"Please come in." I said to her.

We all sat down in the dining area, and ate our lunch.

0 - o - 0 - o - 0

Something something author's notes:

This chapter is mainly just to reveal past info about our boy Polnareff here.

I also changed the title and the description since I thought it wasn't good.

Now feed me feedback.

Also JJBA part 5 WOOHOO!!!


	4. 3: What’s With These Shadowy Figures?

"HAHAHAHAHA" I cried out laughing after seeing Issei fail on teleportation using the magic circle Rias created to fulfill his contracts. The reasoning being that Issei's demonic power is too low to utilize it for now.

So low, Rias said that it's even lower than a child.

"Ara ara, it seems like you will have to go to your client's location through your bike." Rias said. Issei's face is now just staring into the darkness that is the ceiling.

"It's okay Issei, we've all at one time, experienced this very moment." I patted Issei at his shoulders in pity while trying not to burst into laughter.

"And Polnareff, you're going with him." I froze upon hearing the statement.

"WHAT?" I turned around towards Rias.

"You're going to monitor him in case he gets into trouble." She said.

A bead of sweat trickles down Issei when he heard Rias say that.

"Well Issei, let's hope that your first client isn't someone who's gonna turn you into a book, or someone who will turn you into a bomb. Don't worry, I got you covered." I casted a wide grin on him.

"I don't feel so good about going out with you." Issei said to me.

Pretty much my hard stoic shell dropped after joining the club, the shell's usually for showing off and looking cool purposes.

Anyways, me and Issei rode a bike to the home of his client. It is late as fuck right now, around 9 PM.

"Dude, you are seriously crying right now." I noticed as I stepped out of the bike.

"I am?" Issei touches his face.

"You're still sad at the fact that you can't hop through places using magic circles? You'll be fine, you're gonna be able to do that once your power grows, I hope." I reassured him.

We went to the front door of his client's home, Issei knocks on the door.

"Who is this?" The client asked through a speaker.

"Um, hello! I'm a devil, a new one and I came here because you called me!" Issei spoke, I tried not to laugh from his speech.

"What the fuck? Don't devils come out of this leaflet? Also I requested for Koneko-chan not you." The client retorts back.

"I'm a devil I swear! My demonic powers aren't high enough for me to come out of that leaflet yet." Issei attempts to convince him to no avail. I'm trying my hardest from bursting into laughter.

"You might as well just be a pervert!" And that's where Issei snapped.

"Who the fuck are you calling a pervert?! I wanted to appear using the magic circle! Who the fuck in their right mind would ride a bike to their client's home?" Issei said.

Like a dam falling down when the water is too much, my voice slipped and I'm now laughing really loudly.

"Shush Polnareff!" Issei urges me to shut up.

"Why with the angry tone pervert? Also who the fuck is laughing there?" The client snaps back.

"Pervert? Fuck you, I'm a devil! And don't mind my companion here who's laughing, he's just a nuisance." Issei replies as tears come down from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I regained myself.

"Fucks sake!" The client finally opens the door. He looks angry at both of us, but mostly Issei, but upon seeing him crying, his anger dissipates.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"What?" Issei puts his hand on his face again.

"He's been like this since we rode a bike here, he's that sad after learning he can't teleport." I chuckled.

"Oh really? Come in you two." He allowed the two of us to come inside. The client, who introduced himself as Morisawa, also made tea for us.

There began Issei's contract with Morisawa, who surprisingly turned into a discussion of Dragon Ball, but I didn't mind, I just minded my own business while he does his contract.

Unless you count some moments where I burst into laughter like when Issei attempted calling his ability which he named 'Kamehameha', yeah that was hilarious.

It took the contract the entire fucking night, which means I fell asleep around 12 AM while Issei did his thing, I only woke up after Issei was already done with his contract, or so I thought.

"Man having only 5 hours of sleep is shit." I yawned as I woke up.

"Come on, let's get going." Issei urges me.

"Shush, you know the pain of waking up in the morning I assume, give me a moment here." I stood up from my sleeping position, I then proceeded to walk towards the front door of the room.

"Yeah thanks for having us, Morisawa-san." I waved Issei's client goodbye as we hopped on our bikes, and went back to our respective homes. I prepared for school upon arriving home. After that, I began my walk to school.

While walking, I passed by Issei, and then we began to talk about topics from yesterday.

"From what Buchou said, I think your contract will be invalidated once that kind of thing happens." I said after Issei told what happened while I was asleep.

"Fuck." Issei grumbled.

"Yeah sad, but you did enjoy your time so I won't argue." We continued to talk about basic and mundane things really, until we arrived at our school. We went into class together, and I attempted swatting off any ridiculous shit popping up in my classmates' heads.

After classes, we immediately headed to the club room, and then saw Rias looking disappointed.

"Hello Kiba, Koneko-chan, Buchou, Akeno-senpai." I greeted them all then sat next to Koneko.

"You know, this has never happened before." Kiba comments on something, possibly surrounding Issei's contract. I raised my eyebrows at his statement.

"Issei." Rias said with a sharp tone, which made Issei jump.

"Yes Bu-Buchou!" Issei is sweating hard.

"So what happened to the contract yesterday?" Rias asked.

"I-It went invalid after spending the whole night battle-playing with my client." Issei admits.

"Wait hang on, you actually did those kinds of shit while I was asleep? You didn't say shit about it this morning!" I sat upright from my slouched position.

"Shut up Polnareff!" Issei retorts back.

"Battle-playing?" Rias asked.

"It's essentially Issei acting out fight scenes from his Dragon Ball with his client." I spoke before Issei could answer.

"I SAID SHUT UP POLNAREFF!!" Issei is now sweating buckets. Kiba in the corner is close to facepalming himself.

"...Okay so we give clients a survey about their experience after the contract and yours Issei is.. interesting." Rias said after a long pause, then began reading out Morisawa's responses to the survey.

Essentially it's him going "Very good stuff, I wanna hang out with Issei again.".

"This is the first time I've seen something like this, so I don't know whether to be angry or not." Rias now looks puzzled.

Issei slowly smiles from what she said.

"While the client has a good feedback on you Issei, you still gotta remember the basics of making a contract with humans. This has been how we lived for many centuries now, but your case is different though." Rias still looks puzzled while looking at the survey responses.

"You failed as a devil, but while that happened, you did made the client happy with you." She smiles at Issei.

"Just remember the basics next time, okay?" Rias forgives him.

Issei's smile returns and gets all giddy from it, I sighed upon seeing him react like that.

"Also Polnareff, I apologize for making you come with Issei last night in his contract, I thought you'd actually check on them but you're not a devil like him." Rias apologizes to me.

"I am human which means I can't stay up all night like Issei, but I did enjoy the experience as well, seeing Issei go all-"

"QUIET POLNAREFF!!" Issei cuts me off before I began retelling my side of the story of yesterday.

After Issei and the others were dismissed to do their contracts this evening, I stood up from the couch inside the club room.

"Going home now?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda sleepy right now. I need to regain the sleep I lost from yesterday." I waved her goodbye and exited the club room. I then started to walk back home.

While walking home, I can see someone following me from behind. I stopped at my position, which is below the light of a single active street light.

"Oi, you're following me aren't ya?" I faced the person behind me. Its appearance is just a pair of jeans, a black colored jacket with his hood on, hands tucked inside his pockets. Its hood somehow makes its face completely unrecognizable since it's still in the darkness.

I received no response but it did also stop at the same time I stopped walking.

"Alright, what's your deal?" I went nearer towards the man that's following me. I stopped right in front of him.

"What do you wan-" My stand appeared behind me and caught a knife before it stabs me in the back. I turned around to see what's happening.

The black hooded figure now behind me suddenly vanished except for its clothing, the man trying to stab me looks similar, but is unhooded instead. He has red eyes, and a face full of scars.

"That's not how you assassinate people, asshole." I proceeded to punch the man in the face with my stand, The Killers. He flew a good few meters, then stayed lying down on the ground.

"Can't.. stand.. up.." The man muttered as he struggled to move.

Suddenly, there are shadowy hands that appeared and started grabbing my feet from the floor, I tried ignoring them and continued walking to his position, but more and more hands are grabbing me and stopping me from walking.

"The fuck?" I commanded my stand to repeatedly punch the hands below me, which allowed me to be free for a few moments before getting pinned to the wall with more hands. Suddenly, shadowy figures appear on the street looking at me.

"This is my stand, Bat Country, and I thought you were just nothing when I tried preying on you, turns out I was mistaken." The man weakly stands up from his paralysis.

Hang on, preying on me? What does this imply?

"Attack him." He ordered, and soon the shadowy figures began rushing towards me.

I used my stand to climb the wall of the building beside me and get myself behind the user, before getting punched in the face by shadowy hands from the wall and falling down.

"Trying to punch me again? Not today kid." The hooded man turned around.

"The fuck is your end goal?" I asked.

"To consume you, I haven't been fed by my master, and I really need something to eat right now." The man grumbled.

"You sick fuck, why not just eat pizza, it's good stuff." I stood up from my position but before that I got pinned down by his figures.

"No, human meat is the best kind of meat, I had to eat my own family to satisfy myself." My eyes widened upon hearing him say that.

"YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT!!" I shouted at him as he neared towards me.

"Your words will be nothing once I eat you." The man came too close to me with his knife, that's where he made his mistake.

"You should have used your stand to take me out, but no, you decided to take on me yourself. You made a mistake right here, Mr. Cannibal." My stand appeared in front of him, then proceeding to punch his face really badly, the shadow figures went away afterwards.

"What time is it, it's 8 PM now, and I have yet to eat dinner, and I lost my appetite from your background story, asshole." I picked him up, then proceeded to put a barrage of punches on him.

" **HORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORA!!!** " My stand cried out.

"AU REVOIR ASSHOLE!!" I shouted as the barrage continued before finally finishing him off with one big punch.

After he landed on the sidewalk, I attempted to take him out so that he won't get anyone victimized with his cannibalism. But before that, he suddenly moved his hand and revealed his devil wings.

Seriously, supernatural beings can resist my paralysis more which is annoying.

"HEY!" I shouted and ran towards him before he disappeared in a flash of light. What remained is nothing but myself on a sidewalk, under a streetlight at night.

I took the time to process what happened, before continuing walking towards home.

I contacted Rias and the others about what just happened to me.

 _Some kind of hideout in Japan…_

"Seriously, his stand, Bat Country is terrifying but did he really have to attempt dining on a lone person at night? How impatient." I sighed as I saw the scene when that Frenchman fought him.

"Here you go! Cooked huma- oh.." Ophis' voice trailed off as she saw Sadem, the user of Bat Country, currently recovering from his injuries right beside me.

"It took you a while to get his food, because of that he got fucked up badly by a stand user in Kuoh due to his hunger for human meat." I facepalmed right at Ophis.

"Not to mention that, that stand user has strong connections with the Joestars, and the Gremory household now that I discovered." I continued.

"Oh shut up, Malbose, it took my minions a while to find this much human meat." Ophis grumbled.

"If that man contacted the Joestars and the Gremory household about this incident, they would all look around all of Japan, finding answers. Not to mention that the Speedwagon Foundation will be joining them in this." I said.

"Don't be too paranoid, Gremory would just tell him to be more careful, and he won't tell the Joestars about this, they don't even know that supernatural beings like us exist, save for the pillarmen and vampires." Ophis reassured me.

"Actually yeah you're right, I'll just grow my army and take down Josuke Higashikata when he arrives back into Japan." I realized and went back to my plans.

"Yeah! That's the spirit." Ophis said.

"So how's Tryan and his devil servants?" I asked.

"Who? Him? He let his devils out to do their own thing, he's currently hanging around in Numazu City, he said to me he's watching school idols or something." Ophis chuckled.

"School idols? Okay I won't get into his tastes, I mean last time we met he was all around carrying his body pillow, like what the fuck. So how's Neste with her Miss Murder?" I asked.

"She's doing fine in Tokyo, but she keeps on insisting me to rebuild Itomori, her hometown. Like come on, you can't expect me to rebuild an entire town and get all of its residents back, besides, that town's gonna be bombed by another comet anyways." Ophis shrugged.

"I might consider going to the crater myself sometime, along with Neste if she so insists. Okay, how's Purgon with his Don't Stop Me Now? I'm asking how my friends are doing so I can invite them to be the generals for my army." I said.

"Well he's also in Tokyo watching a bunch of light music bands, one such being Hokago Tea Time." Ophis brought out a CD of the mentioned band.

"I have never even heard of such bands. Anyways, I'm gonna contact them all up for a meetup in a few days, sounds good?" I planned.

"Yeah sure." Ophis walks off holding the CD.

 _On the edge of Kuoh Town…_

A bunch of devils are after me for some reason, I had to flee Tokyo because of this. It's been 4 days now since I've left the city.

I kept on running and running away from them.

With my… spirit's ability to make me phase through matter, I managed to outrun them for a few days. But I gotta keep on running.

Into the Kuoh Town I go, hopefully there should be help.

0 - o - 0 - o - 0

Notes of the Author:

About time I pitched the idea of "what if every single anime shit is in a single universe or multiverse kind of thing." into this story, things are about to get even more insane and bullshit once I get these franchises to collide with each other lmao.

Also I just realized that T. G. Polnareff's stand abilities are ALOT similar to Kraft Work by Sale in Vento Aureo, this should now give you an idea on what Polnareff's stand is really capable of.

I have to admit, I think the stand fight with Bat Country isn't that great. I won't promise anything, but I'm probably gonna step up the mind games in future stand encounters.

Hope you're enjoying this hell of a story so far, let me know what you think.

Another thing, FIGHTING GOOOLD!!


	5. 4: Unplanned Rescue Mission, Damn

So today, Issei's contract while I was out there fighting a stand user who's also a devil resulted again with it becoming invalid. I'm not sure how he's fucking up his job but he certainly is. To add up with the confusion, his clients have very positive responses to his encounters with them.

"Issei.. what is this?" Rias looks even more confused than yesterday.

Everyone in the clubroom including me is pretty much facepalming the situation right now.

"You could have at least made him pay you a bunch of money for your premium porn shit." I said to Issei.

"Premium porn shit?! I don't buy those kinds of stuff! Motohama and Matsuda do, not me." Issei defended himself.

"Perverts." Koneko muttered.

"Um, who are you calling a pervert, us two, or him and his group?" I asked her. Koneko points at both of us, which causes Issei to jump and shriek.

"I mean, I won't deny that sometimes women fire me up but come on, that's too harsh. I'm not even a hardcore addict at those stuff unlike this guy over here." I pointed right at Issei.

"Who are you calling a hardcore addict?" Issei retorted.

And then Rias just forgives Issei and continues on with the activities. After we're dismissed, me and Issei started walking back to our respective homes. While walking home, I took notice of the abandoned church up the hill in the distance.

Rias said that devils like Issei aren't allowed near churches and that anything holy like say, a rosary, a Holy Bible, holy water, and silver cross necklaces, are harmful to them. Of course with me being human those kinds of stuff doesn't really do anything to me, and I can walk into a church just fine without any consequences. The thing about the church up the hill is that it's abandoned, meaning that fallen angels might have took over the church, reminds me of a few encounters before.

We were walking until we heard a voice and a sound of falling into the ground, we turned to those noises and saw a sister lying on the ground in a weird way.

"Um, are you okay?" Issei asks her.

"I am, thank you very much." Issei helps her get up. Suddenly the wind blows and the veil reveals a blonde girl with green eyes. Issei stares at her for a good few seconds before getting back into his senses.

"Is anything al-"

"No no, everything's alright." Issei quickly interrupts her.

The wind kept on blowing for a few more seconds.

"Today's quite windy huh." Issei said. Are you trying to strike up a conversation with the sister? I don't know, and I won't ask.

"I guess so." The girl said.

We suddenly heard the voice of crying, we turned around and saw a little boy crying over a wound on his leg. The sister quickly runs up to him and puts her hands over his wound. A green light envelops the wound and a second later, it is all healed up.

"There there." The girl cheers the boy up.

Her healing ability must be either a stand or a sacred gear, it very much reminds me of Josuke's Crazy Diamond's restoring abilities.

"Wow…" Issei got amazed at what she had done, meanwhile there's me who has already seen this kind of thing multiple times now, and have experienced this firsthand.

"I haven't asked you this, but what's your name?" Issei asks the sister.

"Oh! I haven't said my name yet, I am Asia Argento, pleased to meet you." Asia bows to Issei.

"My name's Issei Hyoudou, pleased to meet you also." Issei also bows to Asia.

"Do I have to intro- oh yeah. I'm Thomas Polnareff, just call me Polnareff, nice to meet you." I stood up straight like a soldier. I also thought of striking a pose but nah.

"I better get going now, do you know where the church is?" Asia asks.

Issei looks at me, he is now looking sweaty, I can see why.

"The church is right up that hill." I pointed towards the church in the distance.

"Oh, thank you!" Asia bows again.

"We'll get going now, have a nice day." I waved goodbye to Asia and continued on with Issei. He still looks slightly nervous from the encounter.

"I'm guessing things won't turn well if she knows your true nature." I said to him.

"Yeah.. I don't think it will." Issei sighs, he looks sad now.

"I'm guessing you were infatuated by Asia." I said, laughing a little bit.

"What? No." Issei declines.

"Don't lie, I already know it. You're probably gonna add her to your fantasies now." I smirked.

"No no no no no! NO!" Issei shouts back.

"Hahaha, oh, there's my house now, see you later or tomorrow, depending on what Buchou might tell us." I turned to my house, then waved Issei goodbye. I went in and continued through the day normally.

Somewhere in Kuoh Town…

Currently in an abandoned warehouse, hiding. It's been a few hours since I saw any of them. I haven't ate anything today. I also saw the school of this town while running, maybe I should go and ask for help, but classes have already ended at this point.

Plus I might not even get help from here, they might just see me as some deranged man who has ran away from home. Still, I should keep on running away, if it's for my survival.

Suddenly, I got attacked by one of the devils chasing me down.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?" I shouted.

"Your stand there, we want your soul so we can get your powerful stand." The devil points at me.

"You are also quite delicious boy, we will be able to get two things from you once we finish you off." Another devil appears.

"DOOKIE! SAVE ME!" My stand appears and I phased through the wall, and I continued running away.

Back to the Occult Research Club…

It is nighttime, about 7 PM, and we've been called up by Rias. We have an important matter to deal with, she said.

"Before we begin, Issei, about your encounter a few hours ago.." Rias recalls when we met Asia.

"You're a devil remember that, and getting close to anyone or anything related to the angels is forbidden, unless you wanna start a war against them, in which we are trying to avoid." Rias said.

"Yes Buchou.." Issei's voice trails off.

"I have no problems with Polnareff interacting with them, since he's a human, after all." Rias looks at me while I tried to look away from her.

"Anyways, we have received orders from Lucifer himself, to dispatch a few stray devils that have been recently running in this town." Rias said. Issei's eyes widened up upon hearing Lucifer, I just raised an eyebrow upon hearing it.

"This will be also a perfect opportunity to show you what the Evil Pieces are." Rias smiles at both of us.

"Oh goodie, I've been learning chess all this week ever since you introduced me to those concepts." I clapped my hands.

A magic portal appears beside the room, everyone gets inside it, then my vision turns into white. The white fades away revealing a dark, abandoned warehouse.

"This is the location of a stray devil that has taken this as its home." Rias said.

Across the warehouse, a young naked woman appears. Issei's eyes sparkled and he slightly makes a lewd face. Come on, at this time and place you're gonna place yourself in your fantasies? I sighed upon seeing his reaction.

The woman steps out of the shadow and it reveals a huge terrifying body, with descriptions I cannot say since it is too horrible. In a word, I can sum this up as an "abomination".

Issei now looks very shocked upon the devil's appearance.

"I thought I have chase a young man down for food, but instead you showed up!" The devil cackles with a deep, satanic voice. If you had me to choose, I would prefer the growling in death metal over this. At least death metal is music.

Kiba, and the others all nod at each other, then they prepared themselves. Kiba is now holding a sword, Koneko is making the pose of a boxer, and Akeno looks like she's preparing to cast magic.

"Issei and Polnareff, you two stay back for now, so you can see what they're capable of." Rias said.

Kiba suddenly vanishes and reappears above the devil and has sliced a limb out of it. I can see Kiba's movements, but they're so fast that there's motion blur.

"Yuuto Kiba, a Knight. The chess piece Knight enables someone to have incredible speed and agility, as shown by Kiba over there." Rias explains.

Incredible speed paired with incredible swordsmanship, I couldn't help but clap at the sight.

Kiba retreats back at us and then the stray devil suddenly eats Koneko whole. Me and Issei suddenly were worried about what happened to her.

"Koneko is a Rook. A rook enables someone to have amazing durability and strength." The devil's mouth opens up revealing Koneko. She punches the living hell out of the devil until it gets knocked over to the side.

I'm now thinking of pairing her against Star Platinum.

"Fufufu~ we're not done yet are we?" Thunder suddenly crackles within Akeno.

The devil is now getting fried by Akeno's lightning. The devil screams in agony while Akeno laughs in pleasure.

"This is Akeno, she's a Queen, which enables her to have incredible magic power. She is also a sadist, which means she won't stop from throwing lightning at you and will give you the highest amount of pain possible." Rias explains.

"Ahaha… oh god." I took a step back as the lightning gets even more intense.

"Enough, Akeno." Rias stops her.

"Oh is it enough? Okay then. Fufufu~" Akeno chuckles.

"You definitely don't want to end up at Akeno's bad side." I muttered.

"Finally, here's me, I am a King. The other pieces should protect the King at all costs." Rias steps forward into the stray devil.

"Hello, I am Rias Gremory, and we have orders to take you out." Rias introduces herself.

"Try us, it's not just me who's here." The devil said.

Suddenly, the limbs that have been torn apart by Kiba attacks Rias.

Issei quickly uses his sacred gear to protect Rias from the sudden attack. Rias continues on finishing the devil off.

"Nice job." I patted his back.

"Thank you Issei, I didn't see that coming." Rias thanks him.

"Buchou.. what is my position?" He asks her.

"Issei, you are a Pawn." Issei's eyes suddenly twitched upon hearing the word, "pawn".

"So.. I am a pawn then.." Issei's voice is now low.

After the dust has settled, we heard a voice from outside.

"HELP ME!" A man suddenly phases through the wall with a stand behind him, and then the wall gets blown up revealing two devils.

"Woah there, are you feeling alright?" I caught him.

The man looks like he's at my age, he's wearing a ragged school uniform, the uniform doesn't resemble anything of Kuoh.

"Running for a few days straight from devils definitely isn't alright." The man lies down.

"You.. come here, and GIVE US YOUR STAND!" One of the devils outside shouts.

"Oi, I don't know what you're up to, but I can't let anyone do such a thing." I stood up from my position.

"Are you also a stand user? Show us what it can do." Another one of the devils said.

"The Killers." My stand appears.

"I've seen what you can do, but let me show you what **I** can do." I said to my clubmates. I started walking towards the devils.

"Hmph, just walking to us like that, must be close ranged." One of them mutters.

The devils started attacking by throwing bolts of energy at me, my stand deflected them just fine.

"Your durability is high." One of them said and then the bolts got even stronger.

"Let me do something I started doing just today." My stand picks up debris from the floor.

" **HORA!** " My stand throws a rock at them, but before it hits them, it suddenly stops in midair.

"Okay, you could have made us dodge that but you just stopped it yourself, what a fool." The target devil didn't move an inch. I willed the rock to continue moving, it hit him at maximum velocity.

"You're a fool if you seriously thought the rock I threw were all for nothing." I said.

"WHAT?" His companion said in surprise to the knockout, the remaining devil got distracted from what happened.

"Don't let your guard down!" I ran towards the devil and punched him hard with my stand.

I threw a rock at the devil that has been paralyzed, but I stopped it before it was able to hit him.

"So tell me, what the hell are you guys up to?" I said, enabling the rock to move but very slowly through the air.

"Why would I? Just ask the boy we were chasing down, he knows everything." The devil laughed.

"Tell. Me." I said with a scarier tone. The devil just laughs more, in which case I gave up and willed the rock to move again, knocking the devil out.

"Buchou, would you mind taking these two out? I highly doubt that they're gonna cooperate with me, and I also doubt that they'll stop if we let them go." I sighed.

"I assume that they're all also stray devils, just like the other one." Rias said, then she proceeded in finishing the two off.

"Let's return to the clubroom, and bring the boy with us." She said. I walked over to the stand user lying on the ground.

"Hey man, what's your name?" I helped him stand up.

"Name's Trei Kiffmeyer, thanks alot for saving me, you're also a stand user huh?" Trei said.

"Yes I am, my name's Thomas Polnareff, we'll talk more when we arrive at the clubroom." I introduced myself.

"Nice, also can I have something to eat? It's been 2 days since I ate anything good." He requested.

"Absolutely, let's go." We walked over to the magic circle Rias created, and then we all teleported back into the clubroom.

We did our introductions to Trei upon returning back, while he's eating and drinking tea. He has already changed his clothes into spares. Rias quickly explains to him the existence of devils, angels, and all sorts of things about the supernatural.

"I thought you would be eating like an animal but I'm kinda surprised." Issei said.

"You still gotta have manners though, most especially since this clubroom looks very nice, not only that, but the fact that you saved me is all the more reason for me to respect you all." Trei said. Kiba smiles at what he said.

"Hmph, this guy is just like Kiba." Issei whispers in my ear.

"Don't be like that." I said.

"Alright, so can you tell us anything about yourself, Kiffmeyer, also, can I just call you Trei?" Rias asked.

"Absolutely, you can just call me Trei if you want. Anyways, about myself, I belong and live in Tokyo, as you can see that's quite far away from this town. My school is Otonokizaka High, which you may recognize as the school of the popular school idol group, u's. Don't ask me anything about them, I don't know much since I don't pay attention to them." Trei chuckles.

"That's all fine, but let me ask you this, what are some of the reasons why the devils were chasing you down?" Rias asked.

"Oh dear, the devils. Well, they've told me a few times that they were looking for my stand and stand abilities, so they attempted hunting me down for my soul. They would extract my soul and get my stand from it and use my body as food or something horrible." Trei revealed.

"Also Rias-senpai, the devils you exterminated weren't astray. They told me they were under the leadership of someone, it isn't quite as the peerage system as you just said, but they were still under someone." He said.

"Do you know who their leader is?" Rias asked.

"No, they just called him 'master' or whatever, but they did complain a few times how he's just slacking off in some city in the coastal areas, which is amusing since I thought their master gave them the orders but no, they just acted on their own accord." Trei laughed.

"That's enough for now, thank you for sharing. There's something else I would to ask you now, can you show us your stand?" Rias asked.

"My stand? Sure why not, I've seen Polnareff's stand and what it can do so it's fair that I would also show you its capabilities. This is my stand, Dookie." Trei's stand appears. His stand looks like a blue scuba diver while mine looks more like a golden robot like Atom from Real Steel.

"My abilities are that I can phase through matter, but I can't phase through people, probably because of souls." He is now lying on the floor while his body is phasing through the couch. Issei muttered under his breath a 'wow'.

"It takes some time for an object to be fully go-through, so I can't phase through bullets quick enough. I know that since the devils that were chasing me shot my hand as you can see from this patched wound." He showed a bloodied hand wrapped in white cloth.

"Another thing is that I can make things go-through, for example, take this piece of paper. May I get one?" He asks for permission while holding my pad of paper.

"Go ahead." I nodded at him.

"Right, let me fold this into an airplane." He folds the paper into a paper airplane.

"If I touch a particular object, most effectively a small object, I can make it go through certain objects take this window for example." He threw the airplane into the window, but instead of crashing into it, the airplane phased through the window like nothing and lands outside.

"I pretty much made it so that it can't go through the ground, that would be terrible, also this ability has a range of about a hundred meters, which is quite far." He said.

"What a great ability. Also just gonna ask, is your ability powerful enough that a truck or a train sinks through the ground?" I asked.

"Sadly, no. It would have been cool to have that, but no my stand isn't powerful enough yet." He said.

"Lucky you two get awesome stand powers." Issei grumbles.

"Sacred gears are much more powerful though." Trei said.

"You only said that to cheer me up." Issei sighs.

"No no, believe me, your sacred gear is much more powerful than it looks." Trei said.

"Can I go home now? It's getting late." I yawned and looked at my watch, it's already 10 PM.

"Oh, well then, I better get back to Tokyo. Rias-senpai, would you mind teleporting me back to my school? So I can just walk back home." Trei requested.

"Sure, why not." Rias accepts.

"Thanks, oh by the way, we should all stay in contact with each other, in case anything happens. You can call me and get me here anytime you want if you need something from me. Just don't put a magic circle in my classroom while classes are on, you know why." Trei laughs, we also laughed in response.

"Alright then, see you later, Trei." I exited the clubroom and started walking to my home.

Now, that's quite the encounter. I remember the saying that stand users attract each other, maybe this is one example of the saying. I smiled as I opened the door to my home.

So far, there hasn't been any stand user with malicious intent that has walked across my alley, which is wonderful, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time until I encounter one.

In the hideout across Japan…

"I am pissed as shit right now." Tryan said.

"Is it because Issei and his friends killed three of your devils?" Vali sighed.

"Yes, well I have to admit that they were on their own when they did their thing, but I'm still pissed off nonetheless." Tryan slammed his fist on the round table.

"You should take care of your servants more." Neste sighed.

"Well then, I'm sorry for your losses." I said to Tryan.

"Oh come on Malbose, can you help me with this?" Tryan said with a tone of a sad puppy.

"Yes, I have now confirmed that Rias' peerage might be a problem with my goal, as that Frenchman has close ties with the Joestar bloodline, he and along with his friends might come to Josuke upon his arrival from the US." I said.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Neste asked.

"Send them a shit ton of stand users, at least 10 of them at the same time. Ophis has already gotten 48 users. I will need them to ambush Josuke upon his arrival." I said.

"Why not just attack Gremory's peerage?" Tryan asked.

"I might cause a war with the devils, however I can send some to take care of that Frenchman and his new companion." I said.

"Sounds good." Tryan takes a sip of his cola.

"When are you going to start?" Neste asked.

"Tomorrow, I will start with that Frenchman, Tryan, send some of your devils at him while I send my own stand users at him." I said at him.

"Yes, I will do just that." Tryan nods at me.

"Great, if this goes well I will be very happy." I clapped in excitement.

"I'll just do my own thing with Azazel then." Vali sighed.

"Oh come on, can you jo-"

"I won't be joining your plans of world conquest, nor be supporting you in that." Vali cut me off.

"Well, shit." I said as Vali disappeared.

0 - o - 0 - o - 0

I apologize if I leaned too much on the DxD storyline at this moment, I planned that after the whole ordeal with Raynare and shit where things will really kick off for Polnareff our lad here.

As the conversation with the antagonists should reveal, the fight with Raynare will now also have a blend of stand fights as well, just for Polnareff and his new friend, Trei. Haha yes.

Next chapter's gonna be quite the encounter for Polnareff, stay tuned. Let me know what you think so far.


	6. 5: Invading My Home Is Very Bad

I went home after Issei and the others already went off and did their contracts. I'm now currently using my computer to watch some videos on YouTube.

I heard a knock on my front door so I went downstairs to answer it. Looking through, the man outside isn't someone I know but I answered nonetheless.

"Hello, may I help you?" I said.

"Uh sir, have you seen a black cat somewhere recently?" He asked, I don't remember seeing a black cat today.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a black cat today." I said to the man.

"Ah sorry, thank you for telling me, I'll be going now." The man left and continued down the street, I went back upstairs and continued my business.

After a few minutes, I started hearing meowing sounds from outside the window. I opened the window to look for the sound, and a black cat enters my room through the window to my surprise.

"Are you the cat that man was looking for?" I asked myself.

The cat pounced at me all of a sudden, when it landed at me it's no longer a cat but a female devil with claws.

"THE KILLERS!" I blocked her attack with my stand and knocked her over to the side, she recovered and pounced at me again.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted after blocking more attacks.

"Perfect opportunity to attack you, while your friends are busy dealing with someone else." The devil cackled. I blocked more of her attacks, but it left a few slash marks on my stand's arms which transferred over to my own arms.

"I don't know what you mean, but fuck me if my friends can't support me right now. Damn this fucking hurts!" I barged outside my room and into the kitchen. Suddenly the man from earlier is now in the kitchen with devil wings spread behind his back.

"There's the black cat I was finding!" He shouted.

"Come on, just because I can shift into a cat doesn't mean you can call me a cat." The devil from earlier hissed behind me.

"I am fucked!" I screamed and rolled into a corner as I dodged both of their attacks.

"You're cornered! Which means we won!" The female devil cackled.

I thought of something to escape this but that would mean property damage to my home. Whatever, if it gives me more time and chances to deal with these two fuckers then so be it.

"I am no longer fucked!" I shouted then punched through the wall, and jumped outside through the man-sized hole I made. It's currently dark outside with nearly no light, the only light I can see comes from the hole at my house and at the street.

"The hell?" The two devils said.

I laughed while running towards the front yard of my home, until someone appeared in front of me and blocked my path.

"Air Catcher!" The man blocking my path shouted and a stand appears in front of me.

"Out of my way!" I ignored his stand and pushed him out of my way using my own one.

"You forgot to say 'excuse me' bastard!" Suddenly the wind suddenly feels like it's blowing me to the opposite direction. I looked behind and saw fans from the stand's arms pulling air in.

"Once you fly into my fans you will be mutilated! The engine of an airplane kills birds who fly into it due to its fans inside, but mine can shred humans with this." The man said.

The winds are getting stronger, what I did to escape the situation was to blow another hole through the wall and get me back inside the house. This time I'm now in the living room.

The two devils are waiting for me inside, they immediately pounced at me when they saw me. I blocked them and jumped to the other end of the room. I used a couch to block the slashing attacks of the female devil.

I threw the couch into the devil using my stand and disabled her for some time as she cannot bear the weight of the couch. I broke the windows beside me and jumped outside into the streets.

The stand user appeared then started pulling me into his fans. The winds got strong enough that I have to cling into the asphalt of the road using my stand. I climbed through the street like I'm climbing a mountain. The winds got strong enough that nearby cars started moving.

"This is your end! My winds are now stronger than a typhoon!" The user shouted as the winds got even stronger.

Suddenly, the female devil appeared in front of me while the winds are still blowing, she flapped her wings while I was clinging on the road for dear life.

"My wings will allow me in this environment to fly like the winds are nothing!" She cackled.

"MOVE AWAY!" The stand user shouted.

"Why should I? This is the perfect moment. He is incapacitated with your winds, while I'm all fine in here." The devil said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HIS STAND WORKS! MOVE AWAY!" The user shouted even more.

"Oh please, your winds won't do anything to me." Her wings flapped some more.

"HE HAS A CLOSE RANGED STAND! MOVE AWAY! I CAN'T STOP MY STAND FAST ENOUGH TO SAVE YOU!" The user continued.

"Enough!" The devil pounced at me with her claws, at this moment I launched myself and punched her with my stand. She clawed my arm as she gets paralyzed which made my arm bleed more but I didn't mind the pain. I threw her to the stand user but she couldn't do anything as she can't flap her wings to escape. I gripped myself on a nearby car and back on the road using my stand.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" The user shouted as he tried to slow down his fans but it was too late, the devil got through the left fan, mutilating her upper half while her wings caused the fan to malfunction and explode.

What was left of the explosion was the stand user lying down on the ground with his left hand now just a pool of blood. For the devil, she's now nothing but blood (with ground body matter), her lower half of the body, and her wings.

"I have regrets cooperating with these devils." He muttered before bleeding out and dying.

After processing the aftermath in my mind, the other devil that didn't get involved with the catastrophe stepped out of the house, holding a bunch of knives from my kitchen.

"Alright, what the hell ju- oh.. oh.." He dropped the knives in shock upon seeing the corpses of their comrades.

"So, what now?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm on the losing side here, which means I'll have to retreat." A magic circle appeared behind him.

"You win this time." The devil said before disappearing through the circle, leaving me and the two corpses behind.

I went inside my house to patch my wounds using a first aid kit. After a few minutes, Rias' peerage finally comes in using also a magic portal. What's notable about them is that Issei is sitting down on the floor with wounded legs.

"What happened here?" Rias' eyes widened upon seeing the two corpses beside me.

"Alot of shit happened, in short, I got attacked by two devils, and one stand user. Only one devil survived and retreated." I said.

"So it isn't just Issei who got attacked." Kiba said.

"Yep. Issei, what the hell happened to you while I was dealing with a bunch of intruders?" I looked at him.

"Some asshole named Freed Sellzen attacked me while I was doing a contract." Issei said.

"Did you get injured, Polnareff?" Rias asked.

"Slash marks on my arms, I patched it up so it's fine now." I raised my arms.

"We should get back to the clubroom." Rias said.

"Yeah sure why not. Wait, hang on, let's see how Trei's been doing." I checked my phone for any messages. A message suddenly popped up.

"I'M BEING ATTACKED AGAIN!" Trei messaged through my phone.

"Trei's in danger." I said to the group and hopped into the magic circle. My vision went white and we all arrived at a town area full of buildings. So this is the side of Tokyo where people live huh?

The building we're standing in front of is a two story house. Suddenly Trei appears out of nowhere from the gate and an explosion occurs which blows up the gate.

"This is the second time this happened!" Trei shouted as he stops behind us.

What came out of the rubble is a man with a stand behind him, his stand is carrying a bunch of marble balls with him.

"Hmph, more people. Camisado, attack!" His stand throws the marble balls at us. I stepped in to deflect them all but upon contact they all blew up and wounds me alot.

"Polnareff!" Trei shouts.

Another marble is thrown at me which I blocked but I ended up being thrown to the other side of the street, all wounded up.

My entire body is numb.

This is the first time I've been this wounded, usually when something as bad as this happens, Josuke comes in and heals me up immediately, but not today. I just rested on the wall and watched the scene unfold.

Kiba charges at the stand user but the stand throws a marble on the floor and blows him off into the outside of the gate walls.

"Kiba!" Koneko shouts.

"Koneko, don't." Rias stops her before she charged at the stand user.

"You'll get blown up like Polnareff if you charged at him." Rias said to Koneko.

"I'll take the lead." Akeno said.

Akeno steps inside of the gate and attempts shocking the stand user with her lightning abilities, but the stand just deflects them all.

"What?" Akeno said as she is surprised at the outcome.

She manages to dodge the incoming marble bomb by flying off and back to us.

"Damn this stand is strong." I commented.

"Is this all you can do?" The stand user said.

"No, not really, we can do much more than that." Trei stands up, everyone's eyes drifted towards him.

"I've been chasing you in this house for how long now and you still say that shit?" The user said.

"Only because you blew up the interior repeatedly that I didn't have a chance to show off." Trei picks up the rubble from the gate.

"What are you doing with tho-" The user suddenly notices the incoming rubble that has been thrown to him and attempts to block it with his stand.

"Blocking won't help." Trei said as the rubble phases through his stand and hits him right at his head. The user gets knocked unconscious upon impact.

"Thanks alot, he's alot more dangerous in small areas as he can just blow the ceiling and walls off." Trei laughs in relief, he walks up to me then lends me a hand.

"Stand up, Polanareff." I managed to stand up with his help.

"Damn this still hurts." My bruises from the explosions still hurt.

"Also, where's Kiba?" Trei asked.

Kiba comes out beside the house with his head over his hand.

"Kiba! You okay there?" I ran up to him.

"Yeah, I landed headfirst when he blew me off to the side." Kiba said.

"So how's the stand user?" I asked. Rias walks over to the user that's now unconscious.

"He's now in a state of coma after the rock hit him, I will wipe his memory of this encounter off and get him to a hospital." Rias said as she checks up on the user.

"Good, still alive unlike the one I encountered." I said.

"What do you mean?" Trei asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I avoided explaining what happened.

"Let's go back to the clubroom. Nice job everyone." Rias smiles at all of us, we all nodded and teleported back to the clubroom with the magic circle.

We all patched up and healed ourselves inside the clubroom while Rias analyzed the encounters of today. Issei got attacked by a stray exorcist, I got attacked by two devils and a stand user, while Trei only got attacked by a stand user.

After recovering from all the injuries, I went over to Rias.

"Buchou, would you mind repairing our homes after all the happenings this day?" I asked.

"I can do just that, tomorrow after you wake up everything will all be patched up, along with Trei's home." Rias looks at Trei as he sips his tea.

"Great, thanks alot Buchou." I walked back to my seat, and enjoyed the night as I recovered some more.

After midnight, we all prepared to leave the clubroom and go back to our homes.

"Hey Rias-senpai, would you mind talking for a few? I have something to ask." Trei said as I exited the clubroom and headed back home.

I arrived after a few minutes of walking, I immediately went upstairs and crashed on my bed after locking the window of my room, just in case another devil disguised as a cat appears again.

I decided that I'm gonna contact Josuke about this tomorrow, so I made a note on my phone just in case I forget. I finally drifted into sleep soon afterwards.

0 - o - 0 - o - 0

Welcome To The AN:

I apologize if the fights are a bit dull, the next chapters will probably be given more thought on the fight scenes.

Alright, this is quite the chapter, what I did was that I isolated Polnareff and Trei from Issei's encounter with Freed, and gave them their own encounters as well. This is also the reason why I placed the M rating on this since I like to get brutal with the characters.

I have nothing more to say, lol, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

11-09-18 Notes: I'm currently on a break focusing on school and other stuff. I also lost the drive to continue this for now, I still want to do this but, give me a break lmao.

See you maybe in December.


	7. 6: Rescuing Blonde Female Josuke

After waking up, I immediately went over to my phone and messaged Josuke.

"Hey Josuke! How's it going over there in the US? I'm assuming you're doing well there. When you return back to Japan here at some point, can you come over to Kuoh since this is something that I have talk about with you personally? Three words I'm going to lay down to give you a hint, stands, supernatural, and shit."

I sent the message to him then closed my phone as I assumed that it's nighttime in the US and that he's asleep by now, but then I got a response back from him.

"Dude, wtf is going on in there?" Josuke messaged.

"Well, shit has been going down in here recently." I replied.

"Alright, I'll be arriving in Japan by tomorrow. Koichi, and Okuyasu will be waiting for me there at the airport." Josuke said.

"Ok then, be sure to arrive as soon as possible or else more stand users will come up here in Kuoh." I said.

"Stand users? Screw you, I'll hurry up. You better stay alive until I arrive." Josuke said.

"Okay." I closed my phone after sending the message. I went on my morning routine. I didn't prepare for school today since it's a Saturday, but there's still meetings with the ORC in the evening as Rias said.

I dressed up in my school uniform and headed outside to buy lunch. I planned to immediately go to the school afterwards. Right now I'm going to a fast food restaurant to buy my lunch there.

When I went inside the restaurant, I saw Issei and someone which I recognized to be Asia. I bought my lunch and walked over to their seat.

"Polnareff! Didn't expect you to be here." Issei said as I sat down beside him.

"I'm hungry, expect me to be here." I said as I munched down on my food. Asia on the other side is eating her burger silently.

"What are you two doing right now?" I asked the two of them.

"Nothing really, we're just eating since we're also hungry?" Issei said.

"Oh okay." I said and continued eating.

After finishing our lunches, the two of them decided to go to the arcade nearby, I left myself out since I wasn't interested in joining in.

I went outside and sat down on a bench in a small park nearby. Issei and Asia soon came and sat down with me about an hour and half later.

"Shouldn't you be in the clubroom now?" Issei asked.

"No, also our meeting's at 5 PM, it's still 1:30." I said while checking my watch.

"Thank you Issei, for today. " Asia said while clinging on to her plushie she got from the arcade.

"Uh, no problem." Issei shrugged.

"It's has been fun to be with friends today…" Asia said, as she began telling her life story to both of us. Like anyone normal would think, it's tragic, and sad.

Issei looked down to the ground in sadness after hearing her story, while I stared at her in pity.

"Oh, I remembered, where did that Freed Sellzen bastard that attacked you go?" I asked Issei.

"He escaped after Buchou and the others came to save me." Issei said.

Things went silent for a few minutes until a fallen angel appeared on the other side of the park, the fallen angel is revealed to be Amano Yuma, the one that turned Issei into a devil.

"Let's go Asia! Your ceremony will begin later this night." Yuma said to Asia.

"Raynare-san!" Asia said in fear.

"What the hell are you up to now?" Issei stood up from the bench.

"Oh Issei, looks like you're still alive up until now, well that doesn't matter now as I need Asia over there." Raynare urged Asia to come to her.

"Amano Yuma, or Raynare as Asia said, for what purpose do you want from her?" I stood up next.

"Do **not** call me Raynare human! I would have killed you on the spot with Issei back then if it weren't for your stand." Raynare hissed at me.

"So that means you're actually scared of me?" I laughed.

"You know what, die!" Raynare threw 2 light spears at me, Issei leaped away while my stand blocked the two spears. Raynare looks at me in shock.

"H-How?!" Raynare asked in shock as she stepped back.

"I believe the other fallen angel that attacked Issei last time is a comrade of yours, you should ask him instead, as he has witnessed the beating from **me**." I recalled the events from last time, while posing along with my stand.

"Whatever!" Raynare shrugged it off. "What I need is Asia!" She started flying to Asia.

"I'm not allowing you to do this!" Issei leaped forward at Raynare with his sacred gear, Raynare dodges him, flies upwards and then throws two light spears at him, he dodged one but the other one managed to pierce his right leg.

"GAH!" Issei stumbled upon getting hit, he still stood up even with his injury.

"Issei!" Asia screams and runs up to his side.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I threw rocks at the fallen angel, Raynare dodges the attack.

Raynare summons 2 larger light spears and then threw them at me. My stand blocks them but it also resulted in my arms getting a few burns.

"Human, you have pissed me off enough! Don't meddle in others business, especially since it's all about the supernatural, and you know nothing about the supernatural." Raynare spoke as she flew high up the sky.

I clenched my fists and my blood began to boil upon hearing her speech.

"Your stand is impressive, but I thought it would be this impenetrable thing humans have, but no, I was mistaken, you still took damage even from all that." Raynare continued her speech as every word made me angrier.

Clearly she doesn't know all that much about stands if she's talking like that.

"And you, Issei, I thought your sacred gear is something powerful. NOPE! Your sacred gear is only a Twice Critical. Yes, such a thing can be powerful, but you're so weak that it's nothing!" Raynare cackled high up in the sky. I looked at Issei and he's standing up, with his wounds mostly healed up. He's very much in anger just like me.

"Oh boy! It's so fun to see two weaklings trying to protect their princess, now give me Asia!" Raynare threw 2 light spears at Issei, they pierced his legs again, immobilizing him. She prepares to pierce him again with another set of spears.

I used my stand to launch myself at Raynare. Her eyes widened upon seeing me about to land a punch at her with my stand. She instead throws the light spears at me, I didn't bother to dodge or block them so they pierced my gut, blood spilling out as I punched Raynare in the face with my stand.

"POLNAREFF!" I heard Issei scream as my vision began to blur..

I remained standing as I held my wound with my left hand, I tried walking over to the lying Raynare as I prepared my stand to launch a barrage of punches. Instead of launching a barrage of punches, I collapsed on the ground, clenching on to my wound. I closed my eyes, but my consciousness remained.

Raynare stands up after I had fallen. "Look what you did to yourself, human. Now Issei, hand me over Asia or I'll finish off your friend." I felt something hot over myself.

This remained for a while until the heat went away. "I'll thank your cooperation Issei, see you at the ceremony." Raynare said.

"ASIAAA!" Issei screamed which caused me to open my eyes. I saw Raynare preparing to teleport away along with Asia, who Raynare is carrying along.

The two teleported away and there remained me and Issei, both injured from the encounter with Raynare.

I rolled into a position where blood wouldn't be lost as much, Issei noticed this and runs up to my side.

"POLNAREFF! YOU'RE STILL AWAKE!" Issei cries on my shoulder, as tears began soaking it.

"Damn it we lost, call Buchou and the others so we can be healed." I said to Issei as I looked at the bright blue sky.

"We can give them retribution and kick their asses later." I said.

Issei wipes his tears and began calling the club. "Alright then, Polnareff."

"I'll go rest for now, this pain is too much for me to handle." I closed my eyes again and then my consciousness slipped away.

—

Somewhere in Japan, in a huge mansion which is often called a "hideout" by this person, Malbose.

Malbose is currently sitting down on a chair looking at the bright sky through a window when his friend, Tryan opened the door and asked him. "Hey, didn't you hear from that fallen angel named Raynare about what she's gonna do later this night?"

"Yes, I'm not that oblivious to such events, Tryan." Malbose turned his head at him.

"Yeah, since it's related to our overall goal, would it be okay if I send in more of my minions along with myself to support and guard the ceremony?" Tryan asked.

"Okay sure, why not, I'll also send in a stand user that Ophis and a friend of mine has recently got." Malbose stood up from his seat and went outside the room, and into another one where there stood Ophis and a young man all gagged and tied up on a chair with a special kind of rope. The man is also wearing a sack over his head.

The young man looked like he just struggled in getting out of the chair in futility, as the special rope prevented him from doing so.

"You need to stop struggling, young man, it's hopeless doing such a thing." Said a voice behind Ophis. The voice later revealed itself to be Purgon, Malbose's other friend.

"Oh Purgon, what took you so long?" Tryan asked and walked up to Purgon.

"I just came back helping Ophis get stand users for this guy." Purgon said as he looked at Malbose while sitting down on a chair near the tied up man.

"So Malbose, what's with this stand user that Purgon and Ophis captured?" Tryan asked.

The stand user attempted on struggling out of the restraints again, which again proved to be useless. "He proved to be a challenge for us, his stand and mental prowess prevented us from easily getting him to our side." Purgon said.

Malbose walked over to the stand user and removed the sack from his head, revealing a blonde haired person with a gag in his mouth. Malbose then proceeded in removing the gag out.

"You fucking monster! Did you have to go that far and kill every single one of my classmates with that arrow? If you really only wanted me then only get me!" The stand user cried out loud to Purgon.

"Shush! I did that so I can get more people to our side, but since they proved to be weaklings, they died from the arrow." Purgon pulled out a stand arrow from a cabinet in the room.

"Yeah, I guess you get stand users from that arrow…" Ophis spoke in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Malbose asked.

"Well… when I was looking for stand users, I just randomly kidnapped people and brought them down to the basement." Ophis said as she put her hand on her chin.

"When we came back yesterday with this young man, I investigated the abilities of the people she kidnapped and it was just pure disappointment." Purgon facepalmed and shook his head.

Purgon then continued. "Majority of them aren't even stand users, so I pierced them with the stand arrow, which only brought a handful more users, the rest I told Ophis to turn them into food for that guy with Bat Country, what was his name? Sadem?"

"See what I mean? He's a monster, a fucking monster! Inhumane, despicable, all negative words!" The stand user continued.

"BE QUIET!" Purgon stood up with his stand out.

"Woah woah woah, chill out Purgon, let me have a talk with this guy first. Everyone of you get out." Malbose said, everyone then proceeded to get out of the room, leaving only him and the stand user in.

"Tryan, I hope you put his stand into good use later tonight." Purgon said to Tryan before leaving.

—

I woke up in my bedroom with Akeno and Trei looking at me. Akeno is on the bed with me with only in her undergarments while Trei is sitting on my computer chair and has a flushed look in his face. It is currently past 6 PM.

"Ugh.. how's my wounds?" I put my hand on my chest, on the spot where I've been stabbed with the light spear from the fight with Raynare. The wounds are all gone so I tried to sit up straight.

Sitting up straight wasn't a problem at all. "So uh, Akeno-senpai, why are you in your undergarments and why does Trei look like that?" I asked the two of them as I'm kind of confused right now.

"Well.. uhm.. allow me to explain, so after all that happened to you and Issei, he called Buchou to pick the two of you up. Buchou brought Issei back to the clubroom and she brought you back here, in your home. Akeno-senpai went here, to your room to perform some sort of healing technique on you I would assume. And then there's me who decided to visit you all since it's a Saturday. I went to your home to check up on you." Trei started to explain.

Trei then took a deep breath. "When I knocked on your door using the doorbell, I received no answer. I decided to phase through the door after a while since I thought something happened, and then I saw Akeno-senpai… uh.. how can I continue this?" He looks away breathing out as Akeno chuckles.

"Go on." I urged him to continue.

"If you wish then so be it. I saw Akeno-senpai cuddling you while she was fully nake—"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I jumped from my bed, away from Akeno.

"Fufufu~ It's the same thing Buchou does to Issei whenever he gets badly injured." Akeno said.

"Well, Issei would **love** that kind of shit done to him, but not me." I said as I inched away from Akeno.

"I just said it was some sort of healing technique, which means… that Akeno will have to..." Trei clears his throat "...do that to you."

"Well shit, that will just motivate me even more to rescue Asia, her sacred gear will be the healer instead of this… technique." I said.

"Oh, about Asia.." Akeno opens a magic circle inside the room.

"We'll let Buchou discuss the situation about it." She steps into the circle, followed by Trei. I looked at the tablet sized mirror on my table.

"Are you still not feeling well Polnareff?" Trei asked.

"No, I have something to bring, don't question me." I grabbed the mirror and placed it inside my school backpack, I emptied the contents first before doing so.

"Alright then." Trei said as I joined them in the circle, bringing my bag along with me.

We're then transported into the clubroom, with Issei sitting down with a red mark on his face, Kiba is just standing there near the door while Koneko is sitting on a couch.

"Issei, do you know how the pawn works in chess?" Rias asks Issei.

"..No." Issei responds.

"Okay, let me tell you something called, 'Promotion'." Rias then goes on to explain Issei about the workings of the pawn in a game of chess. I already knew this after playing chess online multiple times.

"So if you crossed the enemy zone, you can start promoting yourself into anyone else except for the King." Rias continues explaining. "The church up the hill is an enemy zone, me and Akeno will have something to take care of."

With that, Akeno and Rias went out using a magic circle, leaving only me, Trei, Issei, Koneko, and Kiba inside the clubroom.

"So.. what now?" I asked them.

"We're going to invade the church." Kiba said.

"Hang on.. what?" Me and Issei said, confused.

"Buchou just said it, the church is an enemy zone, so we'll invade it, in order to rescue Asia, right Issei?" Trei said.

"Wait, what about Buchou and Akeno-san?" Issei asked as we opened the door.

"I assume they went ahead of us, to take care of some other business with the church." Kiba said.

And there we go, walking at night, up towards the hill, into the church. Reminds me of a certain adventure where a group goes to Egypt to stop an immortal vampire..

When we arrived at the church, we stopped at the front door, with no idea on how to enter, until Koneko went forward and blew the door to nothing with just a punch.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." Koneko said as we walked further.

Suddenly, a man in priest outfit stood in front of the altar, holding a glowing sword and a gun.

"FREED SELLZEN!" Issei cried out loud as the man began walking towards us.

"So you're the one who attacked Issei." I drew out my stand, as Trei did the same.

"Freed Sellzen!" Kiba draws his sword.

"You fuckers! I will mutilate you all and feast on your corpses!" Freed said as he shot 5 bullets at us using his gun, I jumped forward and blocked the bullets with my stand.

The bullets didn't do much except give me minor burns on the spots where my stand blocked the bullets.

"HAHAHA! I I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO JUMP ON MY BULLETS! HAHAHA!" Freed cackled as he fired more shots at me.

"That is why I have a friend with me." Someone new steps out of the shadows, someone in a school uniform. He looks a bit older than me, looks quite taller than me (I'm 184 cm tall), and has sandy hair.

"Is this the stand user master has told me about?" The man asked Freed.

"Yes, this is what your master, what's your master called again? Tryan? Fuck it! It doesn't matter anyways, go kill them all." Freed pointed his sword at us.

"Okay then." The man starts walking towards us. Freed charges forward with insane speed, knocking me backwards. I could have been put off-balance if I wasn't in my blocking stance.

"I'll handle with the exorcist! You guys deal with the man over there." Kiba charges into Freed, and their sword fight begins.

"Aren't we gonna fight? Why are you just focusing on just him?" The man continues walking forward.

I dropped my bag on a pew then took a step forward at the man and positioned my stand in front of me.

"The Killers! HORA!" I threw a punch at him with my stand.

"Infinity on High!" The man is now suddenly wearing a full body suit, somewhat like a swimsuit in the color red. His head and hands are partially transparent while he's wearing shoes that seem to be connected to the suit.

The man blocks my stand and suddenly my right hand got badly burned to the shoulder. My shoulder is the only one able to feel the burning pain, the rest of my arm are completely numb.

"POLNAREFF!" Trei runs up to me.

"Don't charge at that man, or this will happen." I pointed at my badly burned arm, which is completely limp right now.

"You see, my stand is this suit I'm wearing now, you can figure it out yourself on what my abilities are, it's relatively simple." The stand user said nonchalantly as he keeps on moving forward.

I threw a pew at him with my stand, but the user quickly catches it then burns through it.

"Is your ability, burning things with a touch?" I asked.

"No, but that's an effect of my true ability." The user stops walking.

"Well well, what now? We still have a fight." The stand user opens his arms.

I looked at the stand user, then at Trei, then I looked at the ongoing fight between Kiba and Freed, which Koneko and Issei now have joined in.

"Alright then." I readied my stand, as I started walking backwards.

0 - o - 0 - o - 0

Author's notes:

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

So I lost interest in continuing this, fuck, I got too lazy in updating anything lol.

I'm busy with my other hobbies, like the piano, watching more anime... yee

I'm gonna work on rewriting the entire fic for now into the 3rd person perspective which I found to be better suited for me than this 1st person perspective which I've been using for now.

Expect chapters prologue-6 to be rewritten along with chapter 7 on January, hopefully.


	8. 7: And The Church Goes To Hell

Okay, let's analyze what's happening in the town of Kuoh at the moment, specifically inside the abandoned church on the side of a hill.

Polnareff's right arm is pretty much fucked due to his enemy's stand burning it badly. He cannot feel the pain at the exact spots due to his nerves getting fried along the way, though the nearby areas do feel it. What he's currently doing is that he's moving away from the enemy.

"Your name is Polnareff, right?" The enemy asked him.

"That's my name alright." He replied while holding on to his burnt arm.

"Allow me to introduce myself before turning you into your right arm, my name is Gerard Bonham, and I've been given a task by a master of mine." The enemy introduced himself, as he's walking to Polnareff. "You already know what the task is."

 _Alright, so he wants to kill me, and so I should prevent him from doing so, since that would be bad for me and my friends._ Polnareff thought.

The two soon enough walked out of the church and into the road outside, he also noticed that Gerard is leaving a burnt trail behind, which should be the work of his stand.

Polnareff thought to push him off the hill using the trees surrounding the church, the question is, how would he be able to cut down a tree with only his stand fast enough, before Gerard fucks him up?

 _What is this French man gonna do next? He's too far away for my stand to burn him down. He has lead us outside, which means he's probably planning to push me off, which I don't want to happen._ Gerard thought to himself while walking towards Polnareff.

So what is Polnareff gonna do now, now that he has a plan set up? How is he gonna initiate it?

He ran, he fucking ran.

Polnareff used the Joestar technique on Gerard, which surprised him.

He used his stand to boost his movement speed by doing stand kicks against the ground, in turn making him travel some distances with a few stand leaps.

Gerard couldn't catch up with him due to his stand being suit-based, he can run fast but not as fast as someone who has their stand assist them in their acceleration.

 _OH FOR FUCKS SAKE POLNAREFF!_ Gerard internally screamed as he saw him run into the woods, now about 250 meters away from him.

 _Did I lose him? I probably lost him, my legs are a little tired now._ Polnareff caught his breath as he held on to a tree.

After recovering his stamina, he summoned his stand again to begin cutting down the tree with nothing but his stand's physical prowess. He's now punching through the tree quite nicely.

Back to Gerard, he stayed on the road so he won't get lost if he ever decides on going through the forest to find Polnareff.

 _I swear, if he comes out running carrying a fucking tree to me using his stand…_ He readied his stand and started heating everything around him within 10 meters to 500, 600, 700 degrees Celsius.

 _The reason he managed to survive being in my range for more than a few seconds is because of his stand's durability, it'll take a few more seconds for his other parts to start getting burnt like his right arm._ Gerard thought while everything around him started getting really hot.

 _This suit prevents me from getting burnt along with everything else._ He comments on his heated surroundings.

 **0 - o - 0 - o - 0**

 _Well at least Gerard chased Polnareff out of the church._ Tryan thought.

Tryan, a devil himself with a powerful ability, remarks on what's currently happening down in the church, as he spectated from above.

 _Polnareff's gone for now, Issei's busy along with Koneko, Kiba, and that other guy defending against Freed, he seems to be holding his own quite well considering their arsenal and that it's a 1v4._ He commented from above.

He suddenly saw Freed getting his sword knocked off by Kiba from a swordfight. Kiba is now pointing his sword right at Freed's throat, as he gets cornered by everyone.

 _Well, looks like he needs help,_ _ **my**_ _help now. Time to dish out my anger to that fucking bastard of a stand user that caused the death of my minions._ Tryan thought before breaking a window on the roof and diving towards Trei Kiffmeyer.

"EAT SHIT! DARK LASER BEAM, FIRE!" Multiple dark beams from Tryan's side appeared and began going into the direction of Trei, who reflexively dodged it by sinking himself into the ground using Dookie.

As everyone's attention strayed away from Freed for a moment, he was able to retrieve his weapon back and resume the fight with Kiba and Koneko, while Issei is stuck deciding on who to fight.

 _What the fuck?! Who should I help?_ Issei nervously thought while watching the sudden fight with Trei and Tryan.

"That was very surprising of you, to think you guys have been planning out this way ahead to sto—" Trei surfaced from the ground, as he suddenly gets cut off by Tryan.

"Yeah, surprising, very surprising. Now let me kill you so I can satisfy my rage against the deaths of the minions you and Polnareff killed." He said as he shot more beams at Trei.

"Minions? Oh, you mean those three devils that we killed back in the abandoned warehouse since they were chasing me to death? I see." Trei nonchalantly remembered the details while dodging Tryan's continuous barrage of dark beams.

 _What the fuck is happening here?_ Issei thought as he watched Tryan and Trei fight, Tryan blasting multiple laser dark beams at Trei who seems to be easily dodging Tryan's projectiles.

"DON'T REMIND ME OF THEIR DEATHS YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Tryan grew restless and began spamming more laser beams at Trei.

The tide of the battle is slowly turning into Tryan's favor as he is draining Trei of his stamina while dishing out powerful laser beams that can incinerate human flesh quickly.

"Oh dear, I apologize about that, but then again they tried to eat me once." Trei said while continuing to dodge, as he's slowly getting more tired.

After Tryan shot a barrage of lasers at him, Trei dove into the ground and completely sank below the ground to try to do a sneak attack on him.

 _Now, if I just use my hearing to find him…_ Trei thought while listening for his footsteps, which proved to be difficult due to the noise with Kiba and Koneko's clash with Freed.

 _Where the fuck did this bastard go?_ Tryan thought while looking at the floor, trying to find his opponent.

 _Should I fight him? He seems to be doing fine._ Issei thought while looking at the two, as Tryan took notice of him and started walking to Issei.

 _Damn it, has this guy taken notice of Issei in the corner? Can Issei even dodge this guy's lasers?_ Trei asked himself before tracking Tryan through his footsteps and leaping behind him to perform a surprise attack. _Well then, time to show myself._

"You thought you're gonna surprise me, but I'M THE ONE SURPRISING YOU!" Tryan suddenly turned his attention into Trei and shot a bunch of laser beams at him, which majority Trei managed to dodged but a few hits were taken using his stand.

He got a piercing hit through his left wrist, and right knee, leaving him lying on the floor, with blood continuously flowing out.

 _TREI! I SHOULD HAVE ACTED SOONER!_ Issei thought in his head as he suddenly leaped into the air, his sacred gear all powered, into Tryan.

"You know, let me finish you quick so I can deal with the sacred gear user behind me." Tryan said before aiming at his heart and shooting a laser through it, if not for Issei's sudden intervention, which resulted in instead Trei getting hit in his lower abdomen.

Issei pulled Tryan away from Trei and delivered a punch powered with his sacred gear into his face.

 _SHIT! I can't fucking aim like this._ Tryan thought before getting punched multiple times by Issei, as he is letting his anger out at this devil.

 **0 - o - 0 - o - 0**

Going back to Polnareff and Gerard, the former is currently cutting down a tree to knock the latter off a cliff.

Gerard is walking through the road outside the church, finding his enemy.

While Polnareff is three fourths on his way to be done with his cutting business.

 _It's been 5 to 10 minutes since I've started._ Polnareff thought while cutting.

The tree finally came down and The Killers caught it before it crashed down to the ground. _Fuck, hope he didn't notice this._ Polnareff thought.

He carried the tree, and went deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile, Gerard sped up a little bit so he can find his opponent.

 _If I see a stump sitting near here, I'll know I've found where he went._ He thought as he walked through the edge of the forest.

He kept walking and walking, until he has finally found the tree stump that was once a tree a few minutes ago.

"Infinity on High." Gerard donned his stand. _Where the hell did Polnareff go? I'm gonna regulate this stand so I won't cause a forest fire, but where the hell did he go now?_ He thought while starting to sweat badly.

He stared at one open space in the spot, he watched out for any noises, and unusual movements.

 _Where is he, WHERE IS HE?!_ Gerard thought while sweating profusely.

All of a sudden, a tree gets quickly knocked down but it then started moving towards Gerard, he got caught off guard by this and froze, as Polnareff started pushing him off the hill using a tree.

"OH SHIT! MAXIMUM HEAT CAPACITY, INFINITY ON HIGH!" Gerard screamed, but his plan to burn through the tree failed since he got pushed off the hill by the time he has used his ability.

" **HORA!"** The Killers cried as Polnareff's stand punched the tree so even if Gerard burnt through it, he would still be pushed off the hill.

 _OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!_ Gerard willed for his stand to stop heating his surroundings but as soon as he did that, he crashed on the ground, along with the tree on top of him.

Polnareff came down the hill to check on Gerard's condition, he saw the tree lying on top of an unconscious Gerard with his stand still there. He pushed the tree away using The Killers, and checked Gerard's pulse.

 _Still alive? How?_ He quickly looked at his face, which showed his stand's helmet full of cracks, and visor fully shattered.

Soon enough, Gerard's stand was retracted, and a small bug or something came out of his right ear.

"What the fuck is this?" Polnareff asked and picked the bug up, which suddenly began sucking his blood through his arm, and he subsequently pulled it off using his stand and threw it far away.

"Whatever that was, glad you're still alive, let's go check how the other's still doing." He carried Gerard's body from the ground and climbed back up the hill, into the church.

 **0 - o - 0 - o - 0**

Trei couldn't stand up, but he can see what's happening to Tryan as Issei just hammered him, not as fast as stand barrages though.

Issei picked Tryan up in the air and knocked him out with a final blow to the face as he got knocked up in the air, landing next Freed Sellzen, which has his fight with Kiba and Koneko also concluded at the same time.

Speaking of it, their fight concluded after Kiba bested Freed's swordfighting again and stabbed him through the chest.

"Oh shit, you too Freed?" Tryan noticed him bleeding.

"FOOLS! WE WILL MEET AGAIN!" Freed blinded everyone with a flashbang and a portal opened above him, which enabled him to escape, Tryan also tagged along.

 _I guess I can kill them all again sometime in the future._ He thought before the portal closed.

Kiba immediately ran to Trei's side to check up on his wounds.

"Did anything vital get hit Trei?" He asked.

"No not really, help me patch up these wounds for now to stop the bleeding." Trei sat up straight with his right arm.

"I feel a little dizzy from the blood loss, but I'll make through this." He said as he put his hand to his forehead.

The church as of current is ruined, the pews are all torn and destroyed, and some glass windows are shattered.

"So where is Asia?" Issei asked, while tending to Trei's wounds.

"She must be in this room behind the altar." Kiba said as he looked at it.

The front door to the church swung open and there came Polnareff, with the unconscious body of Gerard Bonham. He laid the body down on the floor, then he walked up beside Issei and Trei.

"Polnareff! You made it through, but that arm of yours.." Trei pointed out.

"Yeah I know, and now that you reminded me, the pain suddenly came back, so thanks for that. Let's save Asia so she can heal me and your wounds from your fight." Polnareff looked at Trei's wounds.

"Alright." Trei carefully stood up with the help of Polnareff.

"Let's move forward shall we?" Kiba said, as the group continued to the next room, which is huge.

On the other end, is Asia hanging on the wall with chains, with Raynare the fallen angel guarding it. A bunch of exorcists in the middle separates Polnareff's group from Raynare, they're also defending Asia from them.

"Issei!" Asia shouted through the room when she recognized him and her friends. She suddenly collapsed as a green aura came out of her body, her sacred gear. Raynare received it and then dons it.

"ASIA!" He shouted back.

"So you've managed to break through our defenses huh, no worries as I've already completed the ceremony!" Raynare boasted her new powers to everyone.

"RAYNARE YOU—" Issei got interrupted by Polnareff.

"Save your emotions for your fight Issei, we'll deal with these exorcists." Polnareff said as he readied his stand.

"I AM NOW MUCH STRONGER! FINISH THEM OFF!" Raynare ordered the exorcists. They then started charging at us with their weapons.

"Should I help with you guys?" Trei asked.

"Take a break for now, you're injured, we'll handle this don't worry." Kiba said to Trei as he drew his sword.

"Oh okay then, I'll intervene when it gets serious." Trei sat down as Kiba, Koneko and Polnareff started charging towards the exorcists.

"Issei, It's your battle this time, once we're done, we'll go out somewhere to eat." Polnareff said as he dodged a swing of a dagger from an exorcist.

Issei nodded, he started walking towards Raynare amidst the chaos, bringing out his sacred gear, preparing to fight.

"Amano Yuma-chan, or should I call you, Raynare." Issei acknowledged the fallen angel.

"You low class demon! You have no rights to call me by my real name!" Raynare snarled at him.

" **BOOST!"** His sacred gear cried.

"Bring it on!" Issei started charging towards Raynare.

 **0 - o - 0 - o - 0**

 **Oh! It's An Author's Note:**

If you're an old reader here, I recommend reading back the first chapters that I've rewritten, they're probably much cooler now lol.

I don't know why I'm pulling off cliffhangers like this, I kind of wanted to cram in the entire fights in one chapter but that would be ridiculous and probably will be shit.

I should really start making some kind of note system so I won't pull up an "Araki forgot" kind of thing here.

And fuck, my memories of what happened in Highschool DxD are fading, well whatever, the exact same things in there shouldn't be repeated here anyways. If I do, I should add some of my own flairs as well.

That's all for now, see you in whatever how many years.

Nah just kidding, maybe late-February, I'm not sure.

UPDATE 2-23-19

Oh dear, so it seems that I have completely lost interest in this story for now... I apologize for that, I'll be putting this story in hiatus for now while I do other things at the moment.

I'll be providing a few crossover one-shots that started out as an idea that flashed inside my mind. They might get expanded depending upon how hype I am into doing said idea, or depending on.. many factors I cannot label.

Thomas Guillaume Polnareff will return in the future along with Kuoh Gang (lol).


End file.
